Enseñame a Amar
by Edcullen-myperdition
Summary: -Hola chicos… soy su profesor suplente de música- Era demasiado hermoso para ser real: su pelo broncíneo, sus ojos verdes, su deslumbrante sonrisa…no podía existir una persona tan alucinante- ah, por cierto, mí nombre es Edward Cullen.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Creo que desde que lo conocí nunca me gustó tanto asistir a clases. 

_Ese_ cabello broncíneo que me volvía loca,

_Esos_ ojos esmeraldas que no hacían mas que atraparme cada vez que me miraba,

_Esa_ sonrisa sexy y hermosa a la vez... 

_Ese_ escultural cuerpo,

cambiaron mi vida en un 180%. Y no exagero. ¿Quién lo iba a decir, no? A veces una encuentra al amor en donde menos lo espera. _Aunque sea en un salón de clases._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOOOooOooOoooOoOoOoOoOOOoOOoOoOooOoOOoOooOoooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoo

Bueeno el prefacio es super corto.. pero bueno, espero qe les gustee_!

Cualqierr Cosa... **Review**!

Graciass...

**Edcullen-myperdition**


	2. Primer encuentro, Primera mirada

**Bella POV**

-Dioooos! Otra vez ese maldito despertador- fue lo primero que pude murmurar luego de haber dormido solo 5 horas. Me levanté y traté de no chocarme nada en el camino hacia el baño, pero no lo logré. Me olvidé que en mi cuarto había paredes. Luego de ese golpe, me dirigí a la ducha, me bañé, vestí y fui a tomar mi desayuno mientras esperaba que mi amigo del alma, Ryan, me pasara a buscar con su auto. Esa era la ventaja de tener un amigo que maneje: me ahorraba de caminar las 15 cuadras que había desde el colegio hasta mi casa. El timbre sonó y fui a atender con muy mala cara mientras agarraba mi mochila del sofá.

-Eey! ¡Alegría Amiga! Hoy es viernes- dijo Ryan con una sonrisa en la cara. No se como podía estar así de feliz luego de despertarse a las 7 de la mañana para encerrarse en cuatro paredes durante 5 horas a escuchar a 3 profesores distintos con sus aburridas charlas que muy pocas van a servir para el futuro. Después del viaje de Egresados, ya nada me interesaba. Veíamos el mismo tema desde hace 3 meses, no teníamos horas libres y los profesores nos daban poco y nada.

Trate de sonreírle, pero no pude. Nos dirigimos al auto y anduvimos hasta llegar al colegio. Una vez allí, buscamos a otros amigos y fuimos a hablar con ellos antes de que empiecen las clases.

-Hola Bells, hola Ryan- saludó Angela amablemente. Por cierto, mi nombre es Bella Swan- en realidad Isabella, pero odio mi nombre completo- tengo 17 años y voy al Forks Elite School, donde conocí a todos mis amigos. Vengo aquí desde que tengo memoria y, gracias a Dios, a mis padres nunca se les ocurrió cambiarme de colegio. Aunque no me guste, es como mi segunda casa y donde puedo ver a todos los que quiero.

-Hola Ang… ¿Qué les pasa hoy a todos que están tan alegres?- pregunté con interés.

-A mi no me incluyas en ese "todos", yo no puedo ni abrir los ojos- contestó Chris, refregándose los ojos con ambas manos.- ¡No doy mas! Ojala que falte algún profe así puedo dormir un poco- agregó finalmente.

-Siii! Estaría buenísimo- acotó Priscilla, quien acababa de llegar, desperezándose un poco.

-Ustedes porque se duermen re tarde… aprendan de mí- dijo Ryan con una gran sonrisa

-¡JA! Vos porque te dormís a las 10 de la noche cuando ya te dormiste una "pequeña" siesta de 4 horas...- agregué.

Ryan me iba a contestar, pero el timbre no lo dejó. Desganados, nos dirigimos hacia el salón y nos sentamos en los bancos de siempre: tercera fila contra la ventana. Me senté con Angela, detrás nuestro Ryan y Chris, y en el banco de al lado Priscilla con una chica nueva- creo que su nombre era Cinthia-. No la conocía mucho, pero parecía ser muy amable.

Luego de irse la preceptora, llegó mi tortura: la profesora de historia. ¡Era imposible no dormirse en esa clase! Ella es una de esas profesoras que hablan y hablan, pero que ni siquiera ellos saben en donde están parados.

Así se pasó la primer hora, yo dibujando en un cuaderno, mientras tenia una conversación mediante papel con Ang, quien a su vez, mandaba mensajes con "su chico", Ben. Gracias a Dios- en realidad a la preceptora- el timbre sonó y la profesora se fue. Lo único bueno de los viernes era que teníamos música, materia que adoraba más allá de cualquier otra.

Mientras esperábamos que llegue el otro profesor, seguimos charlando con los chicos y organizando para salir al día siguiente. Iríamos a bailar o a algún bar. Me encontraba hablando muy entretenidamente con Chris, cuando un codazo de Angela interrumpió toda conversación. La miré con mala cara pero después noté que su mirada se dirigía hacia el escritorio que correspondía al profesor Callaway.

-Hola chicos… soy su profesor suplente de música. El señor Callaway se tomó licencia por un mes…- ahora entendía porque Ang me había dado semejante golpe. Era demasiado hermoso para ser real: su pelo broncíneo, sus ojos verdes, su deslumbrante sonrisa… no podía existir una persona tan alucinante- ah, por cierto, mí nombre es Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen repetí para mis adentros. Ese nombre, junto con ese rostro, no lo olvidaría jamás. El nuevo profesor tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a revisar la lista de los alumnos. Finalmente dijo:

-Voy a tomar lista así los voy conociendo y voy memorizando sus nombres, pero ténganme paciencia porque no los voy a aprender enseguida.

-A vos te tengo toda la paciencia del mundo- susurré no tan bajo, ya que Ang me escuchó y se rió sigilosamente.

-Habla mas bajo que te va a escuchar- me advirtió mi amiga.

-¿Isabella Swan?- preguntó el profe levantando la vista. "Bella" pensé, aunque mi nombre completo y mi apellido sonaron hermosos pronunciados por esos labios.

Rápidamente, alcé mi mano y él dirigió velozmente su mirada hacia donde yo estaba. No se si fue mi imaginación o qué, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí sus ojos brillar mas que antes. Eran únicos. Me corrijo, _ÉL era único._

OOoooooOOOooooOOOoooOOoooOOoooooOOOooooOOOoooOOoooOoOooOOOooOooOOOOOooOOOOoOoOoO

Bueno acá les dejo el primer Cap..!

espero que les haya gustado.. y cmo dije antess..

cualqier duda, consulta, crítica lo qe sea.. Click en _Review!_

Graciass..

**Edcullen-myperdition**


	3. Sala de profesores

**Edward POV**

Digamos que el primer día de clases fue bastante bueno… A excepción de algo, ¡La necesidad de convertirme en pedofilo! .Si, Bella me estaba volviendo loco. Esa sonrisa, esa mirada, el rubor de sus mejillas, su voz angelical… ¡BASTA EDWARD! Es una alumna, lamentablemente.

Luego de dar clases a los alumnos de segundo y tercero, salí del colegio con la idea de despejarme un poco, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa… Mi hermana Alice, que se había ido hacia dos meses a España, estaba apoyada contra mi coche esperándome. En un principio me quede atónito, pero cuando recobré la compostura, corrí a abrazarla fuertemente. Creo que la dejé sin aire…

En medio de ese abrazo, me encontré con algo mas… la mirada de Bella. Esos brillantes ojos color chocolate estaban totalmente opacos, apagados…

**Bella POV**

Este chico estaba mal… ¡Abrazaba a su noviecita pero me miraba a mi! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Volví al mundo real cuando Ryan pidió que nos apuráramos sino llegaría tarde a rugby. Le hicimos caso y subimos al auto. Antes de entrar, eché una última mirada al profesor Cullen. Debo admitir, que su novia era muy linda. Pero… no los vi besarse en ningún momento. Quizás porque no debía ni quería demostrar ese tipo de "afecto" en la puerta del colegio… o tal vez no era la novia, sino una amiga, conocida o pariente. No pude evitar sonreír ante tal pensamiento.

Ryan siempre era el chofer de todos. Primero debía llevarme a mí, luego a Chris y por ultimo a Angela. Priscilla vivía relativamente cerca del colegio, así que se iba caminando. Me dejaron en la puerta de mi casa, saludé todos y entré.

Mis padres no estaban… ¡Que raro! _(nótese el sarcasmo)_. Mi hermano Tom debía estar en la universidad a esa hora. Fui a la cocina y, efectivamente, no había nadie. Solo una nota con la letra ilegible de mi padre que nos informaba que habían tenido una reunión de última hora y por una semana no iban a estar. Además, quedaba a cargo de Tom.

Luego de esa noticia, prendí la radio y me puse a bailar y cantar mientras ordenaba y barría un poco el living. Al rato llego mi hermano y pasé toda la tarde con él. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Aparte de un hermano, era un gran amigo.

El sábado fue un día común y corriente. A la noche, fuimos a bailar. En verdad estuvo bastante bien, con mis amigos siempre la pasaba fabuloso.

Llegó el domingo, y con esto, terminó el corto fin de semana.

La semana se pasó rápido: el lunes y el miércoles tuvimos evaluación de química y matemática, respectivamente. Mejor ni contar como me fue. El jueves no hubo clases por paro de auxiliares. ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! No tuve que ver al profesor de contabilidad. Y, por fin, llego el viernes. Vería nuevamente a Edward.

Por un lado, esperaba con ansias el momento en que él cruce el umbral y poder ver su perfecto rostro… pero, a su vez, no quería que aparezca. No quería mirarlo y recordad el momento en que abrazaba a su chica… durante toda la semana, no hubo un momento en el que no pensara en él. Mi mente solo la ocupaban su rostro, su cuerpo, su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos… ¡TODO!

Cuando volví en si, la profesora estaba hablando sobre Hitler y no se que otras cosas… ¿tan perdida estaba que nunca supe cuando comenzamos con ese tema? Si, la respuesta es definitivamente si.

Y el timbre sonó… los nervios recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Decidí distraerme hablando con Priscilla de cualquier tema, y asi lo hice. Le formulé preguntas como: "¿A que hora te despertaste? O ¿Qué hiciste ayer?" Pero mis preguntas fueron interrumpidas por SU entrada.

Estaba mas hermoso que el viernes anterior, si es que eso era posible. Vestía unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca que le quedaba alucinante…¡Les juro que no estoy exagerando!

Nos saludó a todos, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a llamarnos por nuestros nombres y entregarnos unos exámenes que el Sr. Callaway nos había tomado hacia unas clases atrás. Cuando me nombró, me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia donde él se encontraba. Me miró, me pidió el cuaderno de comunicaciones y puso la nota correspondiente: un nueve.

-Felicitaciones Bella, excelente evaluación. Yo te hubiera puesto un diez- habló esbozando esa perfecta sonrisa.

-Entonces póngame la nota que usted quiere- agregué. ¿De donde había sacado yo tanta seguridad?

-Si pudiera lo haría- me respondió guiñándome un ojo. Definitivamente, ese hombre quería que yo sufra un paro cardiaco… y no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra- bueno, entonces ya se que si tomo otra prueba te tiene que ir bien.

-Eso no lo puedo saber ni yo… pero por favor, no tome otro examen, con éste- señalando el que tenia en mi mano- alcanza y sobra.

-¿Qué te dije el viernes pasado acerca del tuteo?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Me sonrojé.

-Si, lo se… pero yo le contesté que hasta que no entre en confianza no lo iba a tutear

-Pero así me haces sentir como un anciano, solo tengo 22 años- agregó con un puchero muy tierno. ¡Dios! No se de donde saqué la fuerza de voluntad para controlarme, no saltar encima de él y devorarlo.

-Bueno entonces está perfecto- susurré. Tomé mi cuaderno, mi prueba y volví a mi asiento con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego de una hora, sonó el timbre para ir al recreo. Salimos y fuimos directamente al kiosco. Me compré una gaseosa y un paquete de Lays. Fui hasta la mesa de siempre y me senté a esperar allí a los demás.

Estaba entretenidamente tomando mi bebida cuando se me acercó el preceptor George.

-¿No me llevarías el registro a la sala de profesores mientras cuido el patio?- lo miré con cara de pocos amigos a lo que él agregó- Acordate que yo te paso menos faltas de las que en realidad tenés.- Resignada, le sonreí muy falsamente, tomé el registro y me dirigí hacia la sala.

Al llegar, noté que solo estaba el profesor de música muy entretenido bebiendo su café y escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. Me quedé embobada observándolo por un minuto y luego me decidí a entrar. Dejé las cosas en la mesa y, cuando oyó el ruido, me miró y me sonrió.

-Perdone profe por interrumpirlo, venía a traer el registro- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- Bueno lo dejo que continúe con sus cosas- me di media vuelta para irme, pero él se levantó rápidamente y se puso enfrente mío. Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, podía sentir su respiración azotándome en el rostro y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaban clavados en los míos. Me ruboricé y el sonrió.

-¿Así que no queres que se tu profesor? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con interés.

-E-e… ¿P-por q-qué lo d-dice?- le devolví la pregunta tartamudeando.

-El viernes pasado, en el patio, dijiste que hagamos de cuenta que no era tu profesor…

-L-lo dije porque… ya estaba acostumbrada a las clases del Sr. Callaway y no me iba a acostumbrar a su manera de dar clases- ¡Que excusa mas pobre que había inventado! Soy muy mala mintiendo, lo se..

-Que lastima… a mi me gusta tenerte como alumna- ¿Es que no veía que ese era el problema? ¡Era su alumna!

-Creo que es el único profesor que lo piensa, últimamente no estoy haciendo nada en clases- acoté.

-Sin embargo, creo que eres muy buena y además, me gusta que por lo menos en esta dos clases que tuvimos me hayas prestado atención- sonrió victorioso.

-Si, me encanta música…Al otro profesor también le prestaba atención, ¡no se crea es único!- le dije firmemente.

-Que lastima, me hubiera gustado tener atención especial- respondió con una sonrisa. En ese momento, comenzó a acercarse a mí. Hice marcha atrás hasta chocar mi espalda contra la pared. Me tenía acorralada… y eso me volvía loca.

OOoOoOOOOoOOOooOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOoOOOooOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOoOOOooOOOOOoOooOoOOoOOooO

Bueno quedó en una situacion un poco comprometedora..!

¿Que hara Bella? ¿Se dejará llevar por la belleza y cercania de su profe? ¿o lo esquivará? :O

Prometo escribir bastante seguido! si hay mucha demora, sepan disculpaar!

**y muchass graciaas a las qe me dejaron Reviews! me puso muy contenta :)**

ya saben.. cualqier comentario qe qieran hacerme... click en _Review_! ;)

**_Edcullen-myperdition_**


	4. Encuentro

**Bella POV**

-Que lastima, me hubiera gustado tener atención especial- respondió con una sonrisa. En ese momento, comenzó a acercarse a mí. Hice marcha atrás hasta chocar mi espalda contra la pared. Me tenía acorralada… y eso me volvía loca. Cuando reaccioné, me separé bruscamente.

-¡NO! Usted es mi profesor… ¿Qué hace?

-¡Vamos! Si no queres que lo sea- respondió acercándose nuevamente

-No importa… además, no quiero problemas con el director, ni tampoco con su NOVIA- remarqué esa ultima palabra. Él comenzó a reírse.

-jajajaj ahora entiendo todo… ¿Creíste que la chica del otro día era mi novia?

-Si no era su novia… ¿Quién era?- pregunté confundida

-Solo mi hermana- sonrió de costado. Ay, quería que muera de amor y lo estaba logrando.

-Y yo estuve comiendo la cabeza toda la semana creyendo que tenía novia- susurré mirando mis pies.

-¿Tanto te preocupó eso? Por cierto, no tengo novia- volvió a mostrarme esa hermosa sonrisa. Logré alejarme de él y dirigirme hacia la puerta. Cuando llegué hasta allí, me di vuelta y contesté:

-Mas de lo que se imagina- Esperen un segundo. ¿Eso había salido de adentro mío? Ouch.

Finalmente, salí de ahí y fui hacia el patio. Cuando puse un pie en éste, el timbre sonó. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para volver a mirarlo después de lo que le había dicho? _"Isabella Swan, te odio"_ me auto-reprendí.

El profesor Cullen entró al aula y me puse demasiado nerviosa. Pasó a repartir por cada uno de los bancos la letra de una canción con los acordes de la guitarra. Cuando llegó hasta mi lugar, me miró fijamente, pero yo no pude sostener semejante mirada y la bajé dirigiendo mi vista al papel que nos había entregado. Edward rió por lo bajo y siguió con su tarea. La canción era Patience, de los Guns and Roses.

Edward tomó el instrumento y comenzó a tocar la canción mientras nosotros la cantábamos. La primera vez fue un desastre, la segunda salió mejor. Para mi suerte, mi profesor estaba muy concentrado en su guitarra y no me miraba. La hora terminó y él se fue del aula.

Creo que nunca me aburrí tanto en una clase de Lengua. El señor Ridick no paraba de hablar de Hamlet y la literatura de esa época. ¡¡Era un caos!!

Estaba en mi séptimo sueño, cuando Angela me codeó.

-Bells… ¿No tenés que ir a tomar el remedio?- gracias a mi gran torpeza, en gimnasia me había torcido la muñeca jugando al volley y ahora tenia que tomar medicamentos. Gracias, mamá y papá por darme dos pies izquierdos.

-Cierto, ya lo había olvidado, gracias Ang- le pedí permiso al profesor y fui hasta la cocina. Me dirigí con paso muuuuy, cuanto más tarde en volver a clase, mejor.

Estaba muy concentrada tomando la pastilla cuando sentí dos manos posarse en mi cintura. Rápidamente, giré sobre mi misma y ahí estaba él, arrinconándome contra la mesada mirándome fijamente. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Acaso Angela no me había despertado y yo seguía en la quinta nube de Valencia? No. Todo era real.

-¿Se le perdió algo profe?- le pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Si. Una chica muy hermosa, cuyos ojos chocolates me están volviendo loco desde hace una semana- contestó sonriendo- Se llama Bella ¿La has visto?

-Mmm hay muchas Bellas en el mundo- dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-Si, lo se, pero yo solo busco a una, y creo que ya la encontré- agregó con su característica y hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-Ah ¿si? Bueno, me alegro por usted y por esa tal _"Bella"_- contesté burlonamente- Ahora, si me permite tengo que volver al aula…

-No, no te permito.

-Pero el profesor Ridick me va a matar sino vuelvo pronto…

-Pero si le decimos que estuviste hablando con el profesor de música sobre el examen ¡no se va a enojar!- dijo seductoramente. Okey, caí rendida a sus pies. Se acercó más a mí y me atrajo hacia él con una de las manos que aún reposaba en mi cintura. Apoyó su frente contra la mía y acarició mi mejilla con su mano libre. Lentamente, nos acercamos cada vez más hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron. Coloqué mis manos en su nuca para ferrarlo más a mí. Él le brindaba leves caricias a mi cintura y mejilla, mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello. No quería separarme de él, pero debía hacerlo. Estaba mal lo que estábamos haciendo, y si alguien nos llegara a ver, a él lo despedirían y a mi me echarían del colegio o me pondrían muchas sanciones. El miedo me invadió de repente y me alejé de el.

-E-estt-to esta m-mal… N-no quiero que nos volvamos a b-besar

-Perdóname Bella, pero hace unos minutos no parecías tan convencida de eso- me recordó, y tenia toda la razón.

-Bueno pero ahora si lo estoy- Salí corriendo de allí y volví al salón.

Angela estaba preocupada por mi, había tardado demasiado. Le dije que me sentía mal y que había ido al baño. Ya le contaría la verdad, pero en ese momento no podía. Igualmente, ella era muy intuitiva y sabia que le estaba mintiendo.

Terminó la hora y, con ello, la semana de clases. Salimos y como siempre nos quedamos charlando. Ryan nos llevó a Ang y a mí hasta mi casa. Cuando llegamos, mi amiga comenzó a atormentarme con muchísimas preguntas. Le pedí que se relajara y, mientras hacia algo para almorzar, le conté toda la historia. Primero se quedó atónita, pero luego corrió a abrazarme. Me sorprendí de su reacción, aunque luego comenzó a darme un largo sermón acerca de que lo que hacíamos era muy peligroso los dos y bla bla bla. Pero, por esa misma razón, yo había decidido que no volvería a pasar nada más con Edward, aunque me muriera porque suceda.

_¿Por qué me tenían que pasar cosas con la persona equivocada?_

_¿Por qué tenia que ser mi profesor?_

_¿El destino quería que no estemos juntos o que, por el contrario, enfrentemos todo lo que se nos interponga?_

Esperen un segundo. Yo no tenía que estar pensando en él. El Señor Callaway estaba de licencia solo por 1 mes. Es decir, que me quedaban solo dos clases más con Edward y luego todo volvería a la normalidad. El profesor Cullen se iría, el Sr. Callaway retomaría las clases y todos felices y contentos… _¿o no?_

_Ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o_

Bueeno esto es todo por hooy..!

¿Volverá todo a la normalidad? ¿Se volverán a besar? mmm..

Espero que les haya gustado eel cap !

Graciias a todas las qe me tienen en favoritoos i qe me mandaron Reviews!.. i a las qe leen obvio :D

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, consulta... Click en **Review**! ;)

**Edcullen-myperdition :)**

aah estoi haciendo un fiic de Alice y Jasper.. asiqe desp lo subo i ojala qe lo lean i les guste ;)


	5. Mas drama

**Bella POV**

Ese día no pude pegar un ojo, ni el siguiente, ni tampoco el siguiente. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, su beso, sus caricias y lo que sucedería el próximo viernes. Lo malo de no haber dormido bien, era el malhumor que tenia al otro día.

El lunes creo que fue el peor. Entre mi cara de pocos amigos, el hecho de haber madrugado y que me haya sacado mala nota en química no ayudaba en nada.

Y así se paso la semana. Y cada día era peor. Se acercaba el momento, y yo dormía cada vez menos. No se como mis amigos me tuvieron tanta paciencia toda la semana. Estaba insoportable, irritable, detestable… no se que otro sinónimo agregar.

Y por fin, el viernes llegó. El malhumor se había pasado, pero no los nervios. Me dolió el estomago toda la hora de historia y creo que, si no me descompuse, fue de pura suerte.

El timbre sonó. Me imaginaba al preceptor entrando al aula con la grandiosa noticia que el profesor Edward Cullen no había podido asistir a clases. Pero claro, era solo mi imaginación.

Edward entró al aula y todos los saludaron con un "Buenos Días" al unisono. Esta vez. Decidí no mirarlo, solo escribir en mi cuaderno de "garabatos" y hacer la que no escuchaba la clase. Pero mis planes de derrumbaron cuando el profesor apoyó su mano en mi banco.

-Muy lindos tus dibujitos, pero en mi clase no- dijo con frialdad. Sentí, cerré el cuaderno pero en ningún momento lo miré. Creo que él estaba esperando que levante la vista, pero no lo hice. Resignado, continuó con su clase.

Sonó la campana y todos nos levantamos para ir al recreo. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Edward habló:

-No Isabella, quedate que quiero hablar con vos- permanecí inmóvil, luego miré a Ang con cara de horror y me di vuelta – Sentate- dijo señalándome una silla. Esperó a que se vayan los demás alumnos y continuó- ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

-Si lo dice por los dibujos, lo siento, no era mi intención hacerlo enojar- Mantuve mi mirada gacha, no quería mirarlo y menos a los ojos. Además, el rubor traicionero ya estaba apareciendo.

-No me enojé, pero quiero saber que te pasa- como no contesté, prosiguió- ¿Por qué no me miras?

-¿Usted quiere que lo mire después de lo que pasó?- pregunté irritada

-Si, creo que lo que pasó pasó, nadie nos descubrió, así que no hay nada de lo que nos podamos arrepentir- respondió

-¿ y si nos hubieran descubierto? ¿Qué hacíamos?- agregué inmediatamente

-¡Pero no lo hicieron! Bella, esta semana no pude dejar de pensar en vos… es la primera vez que me involucro con una alumna- sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto que lo miré. Y ahí estaba el, tan sereno, tan hermoso, tan… ¡No! Debía ser fuerte y evitar "caer en la tentación" nuevamente.

-Bueno entonces, por lo menos conmigo, va a ser la primera y la ultima- acoté con dureza. Me levanté de mi asiento y fui al recreo. Lo único que pude oír fue un "Bella" que provenía de _su _voz, pero no volví atrás.

Me senté con mis amigos y pasé el resto del recreo callada. Ryan me miraba preocupado. Me separó del resto y me preguntó:

-Bells ¿Qué te ocurre? Hace varios días que estas actuando extraño…

-No me pasa nada Ryan, no dormí bien, es solo eso- mentí rápidamente

-Bella, te conozco desde los 5 años, a mi no me podes mentir…¿Qué te pasa?

-Te dije que no me pasaba nada Ryan… estoy bien- mentí nuevamente

-¿no confías en mi?- odio que me metan en aprietos- CONTAME Bella- exigió

-Si confió… es solo que… tengo miedo- contesté sinceramente

-¿Miedo?- preguntó arrugando el entrecejo- ¿A que?

-A enamorarme de la persona equivocada- sin poder evitarlo, me largué a llorar. Automáticamente, mi amigo me abrazó sin emitir palabra alguna. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos. Finalmente, me separé de él y ahí lo vi. Edward estaba mirando todo. Conduje a mi amigo hasta unos bancos que había allí. Miré de reojo a Edward. Su cara expresaba preocupación. Ryan me tomó ambas manos.

-¿Estas mejor?- sentí débilmente- ¿me queres contar?

-Perdóname, pero prefiero no hablar de eso ahora ¿si? Después te prometo que te cuento- respondí secándome algunas lagrimas.

-Está bien, pero no me enojo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- pregunté con incertidumbre

-Que te sientes conmigo, así te cuento mis chistes malos y cambias esa carita- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

El timbre sonó y todos volvimos al aula. Cumplí con mi parte del trato y me senté con Ryan. La verdad que fue una gran idea, ya que él me levantó el ánimo con sus bromas, chistes y comentarios.

Ryan era una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y ocupaba un lugar enorme en mi corazón. Entre nosotros no había secretos y cada cosa que pensábamos, la decíamos. Siempre fue muy sincero conmigo y siempre envidié esa capacidad que tenia de decirte las cosas de frente y, de una manera tan sutil que era incapaz de enojarte con él. Era un amigo, un hermosa y hasta a veces, un padre para mi.

**Edward POV**

Luego de esa charla con Bella, fui al patio a hablar con George. En realidad, estaba muy desconcentrado. No podía creer con la frialdad con la que me había hablado Bella y como eso me había afectado. Fui a preparar un café y cuando volví, vi algo que me movilizó: Bella estaba llorando en los brazos de Ryan Phillips.

Lo primero que me pregunté fue: ¿Qué le hizo?

Pero luego me replanteé la pregunta: ¿Qué le hicieron?

Hasta que con la tercera, di en el blanco: ¿Estaba llorando por mi culpa? No, me negaba a creer que fuera por eso, no podía estar llorando por culpa mía. No debía gastar lágrimas en mí, no lo merecía.

Sonó el timbre y, luego de entrar los alumnos, ingresé al salón. Bella se había cambiado de lugar y se había sentado con su amigo. ¿por alguna razón en especial? No lo se.

Comencé con mi clase, aunque no tan entusiasmado como en la hora anterior. Varios alumnos tocaron algunos instrumentos. Debo admitir que eran bastante buenos, aunque mucha atención no les estaba prestando. No podía dejar de mirar a Bella, como reía y abrazaba al chico que estaba a su lado.

Sentí, no lo se… ¿envidia? No. No era envidia, de eso estaba seguro. Quizás eran… ¡No Edward! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No podían ser celos… ¿como iba a estar celoso de un chico de 17 años que estaba abrazando a la chica que yo quería y, es mas, no la hacia llorar? ¡Por favor Edward Cullen! Tenés 22 años, ¡MADURÁ!

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Tomé mis cosas, no sin antes repartir unas hojas que debía devolver. La próxima sería la última vez que vería a Bella y no podía permitir que todo termine de esa manera…

OoOooOoOooOoooOoOoOoooooOOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOOOOOOooOoo

Bueno eso es todo por hoy…!

Espero qe les haya gustado el cap… ¿Qué hará Edward?

Cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia.. Click en _**Review!**_

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	6. Cita y Celos

Bella POV

Estaba tan entretenida con los chistes de ryan que no me había dado cuenta que la hora se había pasado. Cuando miré el banco, noté que el Profesor Cullen nos había devuelto las hojas de un trabajo. Lo inspeccioné para encontrar la calificación que había obtenido pero, además de eso, hallé otra cosa.

La hoja estaba escrita con lápiz; era _su _letra, sin duda. Leí la pequeña notita cuidadosamente:

"_Esto no puede terminar así. Te espero hoy en Starbucks a las 17:00hs. Por favor no me falles. E"_

Me quedé observando la hoja cerca de un minuto y luego la guardé. ¿De qué quería hablarme? ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? ¿Es que en verdad yo le importaba? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que lloraba por él? Estuve toda la clase de lengua pensando y haciéndome pregunta tras pregunta. Rápidamente, le envié un papelito a Angela contándole todo. Ella se puso muy feliz por mí.

La clase de lengua no fue tan aburrida como las demás. El Señor Ridick nos dio para hacer un trabajo práctico en grupo. En realidad, nadie hizo nada. El profesor de pasó las dos horas leyendo _"Sueño de una Noche de Verano", _mientras nosotros reíamos y charlábamos todo el tiempo.

A la salida del colegio, fui directamente para la casa de Ang. Almorzamos, miramos televisión y luego empezamos a ver que me ponía. Nunca había sido muy amiga de la moda ni nada por el estilo, prefería siempre ante todo la comodidad. Angela me prestó un jean gastado, una remera azul y plateada y me puse mis adoradas Convers negras. Mi amiga me obligó a maquillarme- aunque sea un poco- y me peiné formando mejor mis rulos.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y los nervios se convirtieron en protagonistas. Esperé unos diez minutos y tomé un taxi. Cuando llegué a Starbucks, me tropecé varias veces- culpa de mi torpeza y de mis piernas que temblaban sin cesar- pero por suerte Edward no había llegado aún. Me senté en una mesa a esperarlo, era temprano todavía.

Me encontraba jugando con una servilleta, cuando escuché un "Hola" proveniente de _su _aterciopelada voz. Levanté mi vista y ahí estaba _él_, mi Dios griego en persona, tan hermoso como siempre, mostrando su deslumbrante sonrisa torcida que me fascinaba. Le devolví la sonrisa y se sentó en frente mío.

-¿Ya pediste?- preguntó, a lo que negué con la cabeza- Bueno ¿Qué queres tomar?- dijo mirando el menú- Yo voy a optar por un café.

-Yo un capuchino- respondí.

Él me sonrió nuevamente y, luego de informarle al camarero nuestra orden, se dirigió hacia mi- No pensé que ibas a venir…

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-No lo sé… hoy te vi llorando y creí que… no querrías… verme- contestó dudoso

-Y… ¿Quién te dijo que estaba llorando por vos?- cuestioné con una sonrisa. Eso lo tomó desprevenido. Me sonrió, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-La verdad…no sé por qué creí eso- respondió finalmente alzando ambos hombros.- sonreí.

-Igualmente…tenias razón, aunque no es tu culpa que yo sea una llorona- agregué.

-No digas eso… No tenés que llorar por mi culpa, no vale la pena ¿entendiste?- murmuró tomándome las manos. Nos miramos fijamente unos minutos. Edward tenía una mirada transparente, decía todo con ella.

De repente, comenzó a acercarse a mi por sobre la mesa. ¡Quería besarme nuevamente! Y yo… ¿Quería besarlo? Si, me moría de ganas, pero… ¿Debía hacerlo?

Finalmente, me dejé llevar por el momento y me acerqué a él- nuestros labios estaban a centímetro, pero alguien nos interrumpió.

-Aquí les dejó su orden, que lo disfrutes Edward- dijo la camarera. Miró a mi profe con cara de enamorada, le sonrió, luego me miró mal y se fue.

-"Que la disfrutes Edward"- repetí imitando su voz y mirando para otro lado. Él se carcajeó.

-¿Estas celosa, Bella?- me miró a los ojos y yo me sonrojé.

-¿Y-yo celos-sa? ¡Nada q-que ver!- mentí. No era muy buena para eso, siempre tartamudeaba. _"Si, estoy celosa ¿y que?" _pensé.

-Que lastima… me hubiera gustado que te pongas celosa porque eso-- no escuché nada mas. Me quedé shockeada mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, por donde acababa de ingresar de mi compañera de curso – y para nada amiga- Jessica Stanley. Si nos veía, le contaría a todo el mundo y eso significaba echarnos a Edward y a mí del colegio.

Le informé a Edward lo que estaba sucediendo y él decidió ir a esconderse sigilosamente al baño hasta que ella se marchara. A los pocos segundos, Jessica estaba a mi lado.

-Hola Bells- dijo con una sonrisa por demás de falsa. La miré incrédula y no le contesté- ¿Con quien estabas?

-Con una amiga- mentí con bastante seguridad. Me miró alzando una ceja.

-Lo que pasó para allá era un hombre- dijo señalando los baños.

-Es que es travesti- agregué finalmente. **(N/A: para las que son de otro país, y no saben que significa ser "travesti"... Es una persona que se viste como alguien del otro sexo y que se cambian de sexo también...La mayoría son hombres que se convierten en mujeres, pero esta vez va a ser distinto). **

Jessica puso cara repulsiva y continuó- Cualquier cosa, estoy por allá atrás.

-Ah, que bueno- contesté sarcásticamente y seguí tomando mi capuchino, que ya se encontraba un poco frío. Cuando me aseguré de que Jessica no pudiera vernos, le hice señas a Edward para que salga del baño.

Rápidamente, tomamos nuestras cosas, él dejó el dinero en la mesa y salimos de Starbucks. Corrimos una cuadra, hasta que llegamos a su auto. Le quitó la alarma e ingresamos a su hermoso y flamante Volvo Plateado. Nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad y Edward comenzó a conducir.

-¿A dónde vamos?- me atreví a preguntarle.

-Quedate tranquila, no te voy a secuestrar- contestó luego de haberse carcajeado sonoramente.

-No lo se…- respondió fingiendo voz de asustada.

-Confiá en mi- despegó sus ojos de la carretera, para mirarme por unos segundos.

-Confío- murmuré sonriéndole tímidamente. ¿Cómo no confiar en el, si con tan solo mirarlo, me sentía protegida?

Llegamos luego de 10 minutos a una playa. Había solo dos familias aparte de nosotros. Nos sentamos en la arena- él me prestó su campera para apoyarme en ella y así no ensuciarme-. Y nos quedamos apreciando el paisaje mientras hablábamos y reíamos.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dije sin mirarlo

-Claro, decime- respondió mirándome.

-¿Por qué no tenés novia? Si sos…- me quedé callada.

-¿Si soy...?- me incitó intrigado, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tan lindo, simpático divertido… ¡Es increíble que no tengas novia!... Hasta lleno de arena eres hermoso- dije tomando un poco de arena con la mano y echándosela en el cabello. Comencé a reírme a carcajadas.

-¡¡Corré porque te mato!!- dijo divertido. Acaté su orden y salí corriendo. El siguió detrás de mí. Al poco tiempo, me alcanzó, me alzó y me llevó hacia el mar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Angela me mata, es su ropa!- pensé alguna excusa creíble para que no me tirara al agua.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes- agregó con una risa "malévola"

-¡No, por favor!- le hice un puchero.

Creí que no iba a lograr convencerlo, pero no fue así. Me bajó de sus brazos y me tomó de la cintura. No tuve tiempo para reaccionar, ya que me besó apasionadamente.

Ya ni siquiera tenía aire para respirar, pero no quería despegarme de él. Pero claro, siempre los buenos momentos son interrumpidos por alguien, o mejor dicho, algo: Mi celular.

Me separé unos pocos centímetros de Edward y miré con muy mala cara la pantalla del teléfono. Número desconocido. Atendí, no sin antes pedirle perdón a Edward. El solo sonrió.

-¿Hola?- pregunté molesta

-¿Bella?- se escuchó del otro lado. Esa voz la conocía.

-¿Seth? ¡No lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo!- exclamé entusiasmada

-Si demasiado… ¿Cómo andas? ¿Tan linda como siempre?- preguntó haciéndose el galán

-¡Que idiota! No cambias más… Yo ando bien, un poco ocupada- respondí mirando a Edward, que me veía serio.

-Bueno disculpame. ¿Te gustaría que nos encontremos algún día de estos? Hace bastante que no te veo y quiero saber de tu vida- agregó Seth

-Si claro, después arreglamos… ahora debo dejarte, me encantó volver a hablar con vos

-Si, a mi también bonita, nos vemos- se despidió y colgó. Finalmente, Edward habló

-¿Qué quería tu amigo Seth?-

-¿Está celoso profesor Cullen?- pregunté divertida

-Si, ¿algún problema?- contestó mirándome a los ojos.

-Ninguno, en absoluto- murmuré y lo besé. Nos quedamos así durante un largo rato: besándonos, riendo, peleando hablando… Pero me di cuenta que estaba oscureciendo y debía volver a mi casa. Edward se ofreció a llevarme y, luego de varios intentos fallidos de convencerlo de lo contrario, acepté rendida.

Edward POV

Creo que fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. Si tuviera que cambiar algo sería…El solo hecho de tener arena en la cabeza…¡Pero valió la pena!

Llevé a Bella hasta la casa. El viaje fue silencioso, quizás porque íbamos demasiado sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Miles de preguntas se cruzaban por mi mente: ¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Y si Bella se daba cuenta que no quería estar conmigo? ¿Y si ese tal "Seth" no era solo un amigo? ¿Si Jessica nos había visto y le contaba al director?

Lo único que sabia, era que no quería alejarme de Bella por nada. Se había vuelvo mi dosis diaria de heroína. Era increíble… pero Isabella Swan en tan poco tiempo, me había hecho sentir lo que nadie en mi vida.

* * *

Bueno hasta acá lo dejo hoy..

Espero que les haya gustado..! traté de hacerlo un poco mas largo este cap..

Gracias a todas las que leen i me dejan reviews siempre..

y tambien quiero agradecer a mis primas** Yani **y **Andre** qe se engacharon cn el fanfic ii a mi aamiga adorada **Makita** qe siempre lee tdas las historias y es mi fan nº 1 (: Las adoro a las tres

Bueeno.. ya saben, cualqier cosa .. Click en _Review!_

**Edcullen-myperdition**


	7. Malentendidos

**Edward POV**

Luego de 20 minutos, llegamos a la casa de Bella. Por fuera era muy linda- El pasto corto, las flores cuidadas, un gran parque y un perro que se asomaba por la reja negra.

Apagué el motor y me quedé mirando hacia la nada, hasta que por fín decidí romper el hielo.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- fijé mi vista en una mancha que tenía mi pantalón.

-Si, gracias… la pasé genial- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, yo también la pasé muy bien- le devolví la sonrisa- Bueno, nos vemos… ¿el viernes?- dudé.

-Si, el viernes- respondió algo distraída. Me besó y bajó del auto. Llegó hasta la puerta y se giró para saludarme. Cuando me aseguré de que entró a la casa, puse el motor en marcha y me fui.

Y así se pasaron los días. El miércoles, era un día común y corriente. Como mi hermana, mi cuñado, ni yo teníamos que trabajar, decidimos ir al cine. Queríamos ir a ver _"Yes, Man"_ de Jim Carrey.

Cuando llegamos, mi hermana Alice fue a hacer la fila mientras mi cuñado Jasper compraba las entradas. Yo, por mi parte, me encargué de los pochoclos y las gaseosas. Pero cuando estaba allí, vi algo que me dejo helado: Bella estaba abrazada con un chico- que no conocía ¿sería Seth?- y luego se tomaban las manos.

¡No lo podía creer! Claro, el idiota del profesor había caído en las redes de una alumna que solo quería divertirse. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver la película. Mi único consuelo: los pochoclos.

Cuando me estaba dirigiendo hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana, Bella me vio y me saludó.

¿Todavía le daba la cara?

Yo decidí no saludarla, ni siquiera mirarla. Entramos al cine y nos sentamos en la octava fila. Se veía perfecto, aunque no le presté mucha atención a la película. Además, al lado mío, había un señor mayor que no paraba de hablarme y preguntarme qué decía porque no escuchaba bien. Creí que si me volvía a dirigir la palabra, lo insultaría. Pero por suerte, se quedó callado. Luego me di cuenta que se había dormido, ya que me respiraba en el oído.

Le dije a mis acompañantes que iba al baño, y salí de la sala. Alice sabía que era mentira, siempre intuía cuando algo me pasaba, me conocía demasiado.

Cuando estaba afuera, sentí unos pasos detrás de mí.

-Alice, te dije que estoy bien… voy al baño nomás- hablé irritado.

-No soy Alice- respondió una angelical voz. Era Bella.

-¿Qué queres?- pregunté enojado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no me saludaste hoy?- cuestionó preocupada.

-No te vi- mentí rápidamente.

-Edward… no soy idiota…

-Pero yo si- la interrumpí girándome para encararla- ¡Soy demasiado idiota!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué decis eso?- ahora se veía confundida.

-¿Encima me lo preguntas? ¡Primero me haces creer que te gusto, y después apareces de la mano y abrazada con otro chico!- le dije alzando un poco la voz

-No me grites… además no te tengo que explicar con quien ando y con quien no, ¡porque no sos mi novio!- agregó enojada.

-¿Y el otro chico si? ¡Ah, cierto! Gracias por hacerme acordar que soy tu profesor- respondí sarcásticamente.

-Es mi primo Edward- contestó bajando un poco el tono de voz.

-Claro… ¿Enserio me crees tan estúpido? Cierto, yo también ando con mis primas de la mano, abrazados y dándonos besos… Es mas, jugamos al profesor y la alumna de vez en cuando- comenté demasiado irritado y utilizando nuevamente el sarcasmo.

-Sos un idiota Edward- dijo ella. Creí que explotaría en cualquier momento, y es mas, lo hice.

-¡Gracias! Me di cuenta de eso cuando me enamoré de vos- ¡NO! No tendría que haber dicho eso. Me di vuelta y entré nuevamente a la sala.

**Bella POV**

**¿QUÉ?** ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Edward se había... enamorado... de mi? ¡No, no podía ser!

Me quedé en estado de shock por un rato. Creo que mi mentón me llegó al suelo. Cuando reaccioné, Edward ya no estaba allí. Maldije el día en que quise hacerle un favor a mi primo.

Ingresé a la sala y busqué a Quil. Cuando lo encontré, lo obligué a salir de allí a rastras.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? Estaba buena la película- se quejó mi primo.

-¡Te voy a matar!- le grité enojada.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido, arrugando la frente y alzando una ceja.

-Que por culpa tuya y de tu favorcito, alguien se enojó conmigo- le reproché.

-Vos aceptaste, no es mi culpa…

-Ya lo se, pero… ¡No sabia que si me hacia pasar por tu novia iba a tener problemas!

_Flashback_

_Estaba en mi casa acostada en el sofá, cuando sonó el timbre. Era mi primo Quil. Abrí la puerta y el entró muy apurado, sin siquiera saludarme._

_-¡Necesito que me hagas un favor!- me suplicó._

_-¿hola, no?- le dije esperando su saludo. Me saludó y continuó._

_-Ahora si, necesito un favor Bells- me dedicó una sonrisa. Esperé alzando una ceja- por favor, hacete pasar por mi novia- me pidió sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_-¿Qué? Pero... ¿Por qué? No entiendo- comenté confundida._

_-Es así: me enteré que mi ex va a ir al cine con su nuevo noviecito… y yo quiero demostrarle que no me importa mas y que también rehice mi vida… ¡por eso te necesito!- explicó. Me quedé pensativa._

_-¿Cuándo?- pregunté finalmente._

_-¡Hoy! Por favor Bella, aceptá. Después te ayudo con todo lo que quieras…- rogó arrodillándose. Rodé los ojos mientras reía. _

_-Okey… pero me debes una grande… ¡ y nada de besos!- le advertí_

_Fin del flashback _

-Bueno perdóname, no sabía que se iba a armar tanto revuelo. ¿Por qué no vas y arreglas las cosas con ese chico?- me sugirió

-¡Porque no me quiere ver! Perdón, tenés razón, no es tu culpa… Volvamos…- y así lo hicimos. Volvimos a la sala a terminar de ver la película.

Y el viernes llegó. Era la última clase que tendría con Edward y encima él estaba enojado conmigo. Lo único bueno de ese día era que salimos mas temprano, ya que la personificación de Shakespeare había faltado.

Soporté como pude toda la hora de historia y luego llegó él. ¿Hace falta decir que estaba hermoso? No lo creo. Pero algo en Edward estaba distinto.

Estuve un largo rato inspeccionando, disimuladamente, qué era aquello. Hasta que lo noté: sus ojos no brillaban como antes. Esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas estaban apagados, no eran los mismos. Además, en lo que iba de la clase, no lo había visto sonreír ni una vez.

Me atormentó la idea de que era mi culpa. Me pasé casi toda la hora pensando en ello, hasta que algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Su voz.

-Swan ¿Puede prestar atención a la clase?- me dijo en tono rígido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Me había llamado por mi apellido?

Me limité a asentir y desviar mi mirada. Por suerte, el timbre sonó y salimos al recreo. Pero no podía dejar todo así. Debía- y quería- hablar con él, por lo que ingresé nuevamente al salón.

-Edward ¿podemos hablar?- me senté en una silla enfrente de él y me quedé esperando su reacción.

-Ya estás acá… ¿Qué queres?- preguntó fríamente.

-Explicarte lo del miércoles… ¡No es como pensas!- exclamé.

-Ahh, cierto que soy tan idiota que entiendo todo mal- agregó riéndose sarcásticamente. Hice caso omiso a lo que habia dicho.

-El chico con el que me viste es mi primo, que me pidió que me haga pasar por su novia porque su ex estaba allí…Fue solo un favor- le conté con esperanzas de que me crea.

-¿Enserio pretendes que te crea semejante cuento?- preguntó alzando una ceja- Tengo 22 años, no soy tan estúpido como para creerme eso.- Le tomé el rostro con ambas manos para que me vea.

-Mírame a los ojos y decime que te miento- se quedó observándolos por unos minutos y luego murmuró:

-Bella, anda al recreo, te lo estas perdiendo.

-No… no me voy a mover de acá hasta que me creas…

-Okey, te creo- mintió ligeramente.

-Hasta que me creas con el corazón- agregué soltándolo. Inesperadamente, él tomó mi rostro con una mano y me besó fugazmente. Fue un beso corto, pero quería decir que me creía. Sonreí y me fui al patio.

**Edward POV**

¿Por qué la besé? ¿En realidad era tan debil frente a sus dos orbes color chocolate? Si, definitivamente lo era. Mi amigo y cuñado Jasper tenía razon: cuando me enamoro, me vuelvo idiota.

Sonó el timbre y los alumnos ingresaron nuevamente al aula. Mi clase transcurrió normalmente, ahora estaba mas contento. Luego de allí, fui a dar clases a los alumnos de segundo. Tenía un dolor de cabeza inaguantable. No sabía por qué, pero luego me di cuenta. Todas las chicas me miraban concentradísimas. ¿Es que acaso se ponían de acuerdo para acosarme con la mirada?

A mitad de la clase, me llamó el director. Me encontraba algo nervioso, creí que se había enterado de "algo". Pero no. Me comentó que el profesor anterior había extendido su licencia, y me pidió si podía seguir suplantándolo. Claro, también me dijo que me pagaría más.

Acepté gustoso, aunque luego me di cuenta que tendría que seguir manteniendo mi relación con Bella a escondidas. Cuando salí de dirección, sonó el timbre de finalización de clases.

Me estaba dirigiendo al mi amado Volvo, cuando escuché un grito. Pero no cualquier grito, provenía de su voz. Rápidamente, giré y encontré a Bella abrazada a un chico. Éste la hacia girar por los aires y los dos reían animosamente. ¿Quién era él? No lo sabia, pero tenia una gran competencia.

* * *

Bueno lo dejo aahi..

perdon por tardarme en subir capituloss, pero me re cuelgoo!.. aparte ahora empiezo cn las integradoras en el colegioo :S

igualmente, graciias a las lectooras.. ii a las qe me dejan reviews obvio!

ya saben, cualqier cosa... click en _Review!_

**Edcullen-myperdition :)**


	8. Peleas y ¿hospital?

**Edward POV**

Me quedé observándolo por un largo rato, buscándole algún defecto, pero no lo encontré.

-No se preocupe, usted es mucho mas lindo- oí la voz de una mujer. Me di vuelta y encontré a Jessica detrás de mí.

-Oh, gracias Jessica… ¿Necesitabas algo?- le pregunté cortésmente.

-No. Solo quería decirle eso- me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Me quedé pensando por unos segundos, pero se empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos. Miré para ver de donde venían y ahí los vi… O mi vista me fallaba o Bella y el chico ese se estaban besando.

Sentí una rabia enorme… ¡Me acababa de "arreglar" con ella y ya estaba besando a otro!

Busqué a Bella con la vista. Ella estaba ahí, con su "amigo" charlando, pero dirigía de vez en cuando su mirada hacia mi. Estaba por entrar al auto, cuando alguien se me acercó:

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Bella con su dulce voz.

-¿De qué?- contesté con mala cara.

-Jessica te estaba coqueteando- más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-¿Y que ocurre con eso? ¿Acaso no puedo hablar con ella?

-Si, pero…

-Enserio Bella… ¿A Qué venís? ¿Tu amigo no besa tan bien, que volvés conmigo?- la interrumpí rápidamente

-Yo…

-¿Vos qué? No dejas títere con cabeza Isabella… ¡Te doy un beso, después vas y besas a otro!- agregué enfadado.

-¿Me estas tratando de una zorra?- cuestionó enfadada. Por suerte ya no quedaba casi nadie, porque sino habrían escuchado toda la discusión.

-No chiquita… el nombre te lo pusiste vos solita. Debo irme, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer… Hasta el miércoles Swan- me subí al auto y me fui. Odiaba ser tan duro con ella, pero tenia que olvidarla de la forma que sea.

Me odiaba a mi mismo por tratarla así, pero haberle dicho cosas tan hirientes y que sabía que en realidad no las pensaba… Porque, todo lo que había dicho y hecho era por la bronca y los celos que me había dado verla besándose con otro. Saber que sus labios fueron sellados por otros que no eran los míos, me había partido el corazón.

Seguro la lastimé- y nunca me lo voy a perdonar- pero creo que ella encontraría a otra persona que la haría feliz y seguramente la merecía mucho más que yo.

**Bella POV**

Pasó más de un mes de lo ocurrido y seguía sin hablarle a Edward. Lo que me había dicho me había dolido en el alma, pero aun seguía tan enamorada de él como el primer día en que lo vi.

Ya no participaba en sus clases, mis notas bajaban, no le prestaba atención y encima lo tenía que ver no solo uno... ¡Sino tres días a la semana! Me sentía en el mismísimo infierno.

Seth me iba a buscar al colegio una o dos veces a la semana. Por un lado, creo que eso me gustaba ya que de una manera u otra, Edward de ponía celoso; pero por el otro, no quería que Seth confundiera las cosas: Después del beso que me había dado- y que inconscientemente seguí- le aclaré que quería que seamos amigos. Él lo aceptó, aunque no se veía muy conforme con ello.

Un sábado a la noche, salimos a bailar. Como fuimos con mi hermano Tom, Priscilla, Angela, su novio Ben y yo entramos directamente, aunque no teníamos la edad suficiente.

Me senté en la barra y tomé un par de tragos mientras los otros tres bailaban con sus vasos en sus manos. Recorrí todo el lugar con la vista y me detuve a observar algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Me acerqué a él. Estaba hablando con una chica y ésta se le acercaba cada vez más, mientras él se quería alejar de ella. Entonces, intervine.

-Disculpame, pero él está conmigo- le dije separándola de mi profe.

-¿Y vos sos…?- preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja.

-LA NOVIA… Así que andate por donde viniste... ¡bye!- le ordené empujándola. Ésta se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces acá? No podes entrar, sos menor- agregó Edward nervioso.

-Shh, te van a escuchar- le dije tratando de poner un dedo en mi boca, y fallando en el intento. El alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

-¿Bella, tomaste?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si, un té… me lo dio el chico de allá- dije señalando al chico de la barra, y estallando en carcajadas. En eso, apareció mi hermano, quien parecía haber estado buscándome.

-¡Bells, acá estas! Vení rápido, tu amiga Priscilla esta borracha y quiere hacer un streptease en frente de todo—se quedó callado mirando a Edward- ¿Vos?- agregó enojado.

-¿Vos?- agregó el aludido demasiado furioso.

**Edward POV**

Había pasado un mes de mi pelea con Bella y mi sentimiento por ella seguía intacto. No la había podido olvidar ni siquiera un poco. ¡Estaba devastado! Quería correr a ella, decirle todo lo que sentía y pedirle perdón por todo… Pero era tan orgulloso que no podía… Me odiaba.

El sábado salí a bailar con amigos. Estaba en la barra y alguien se me acercó. Primero no la reconocí, pero después me di cuenta quien era... Mi ex.

-Hola Eddie- me dijo Tanya con voz seductora- Veo que no cambias mas, seguís igual de hermoso que siempre- continuó acercándose a mí y tomándome del cuello de la camisa.

-Mmm gracias Tanya- comenté un poco nervioso y tratando de safarme de ella- pero estoy con alguien- mentí rápidamente.

-¿Así? ¿Con quien?- me desafió sin alejarse ni un poco- Yo no veo a nadie…

Y ahí llego mi salvación: Bella. Luego de que la echó y que estuvimos hablando un poco, me di cuenta que ella estaba demasiado ebria como para coordinar dos palabras seguidas.

Y en ese momento, me arruinaron la noche. Tom. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Era el hermano de Bella. Tom Swan. Isabella Swan.

-¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunté furioso. No quería ni verlo porque le rompería la cara- nuevamente. Y ahora me tenía que aguantar porque estaba Bella.

-Vine a cuidar a mi hermanita- dijo con una sonrisa cínica- ¿Alice como se encuentra?

-¿Encima te atreves a preguntar por ella? ¡Sos un imbecil!- exclamé fuertemente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hice lo mismo que vos hiciste con mi novia?- cuestionó a punto de explotar. Bella me miró desconcertada, parecía que la borrachera se le había pasado, aunque sea un poco.

-Primero, vos a mi hermana la engañaste con todas las chicas que se te cruzaron… y segundo, a Alice la hiciste sufrir mucho, así que decidí pagarte con la misma moneda. Además, no es mi culpa que Jenny me haya preferido a mi antes que a vos- finalicé con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Bella me miró con la boca abierta, pero no emitió palabra alguna, mientras que su "hermanito" me veía con los ojos llenos de ira.

Tanto, que me pegó. Pero yo no me quedé atrás e imité su acción. Y así comenzó la pelea, nosotros dos pegándonos, algunas personas alentando, otras asustadas y Bella tratando de separarnos.

-Tom, suéltalo- decía Bella desesperada. Y, ya no recuerdo más.

Entonces desperté. A mi lado estaba mi mejor amigo Emmett, mi hermana Alice y mi madre. Miré alrededor y esa no era mi habitación. Se parecía, más bien, a la de un hospital… Esperen un segundo... **¡Estaba en un hospital!**

* * *

Bueno hasta ahí la dejo hoy...

es medio corto, pero cumpli! :)

espero qe les haya gustado el cap.. no es gran cosa pero buee..!

Gracias a las qe leen (sobretdo mis primas Andre y Yaani ) y las qe dejan review :) son lo maas!

Cualquier cosa.. Click en _Review!_

un besoo..

**Edcullen-myperdition**** (:**


	9. confesion y¿nuevo conflicto?

**Edward POV **

-¿Qué me pasó?- pregunté confundido y asustado a la vez.

-Te peleaste con el idiota de Tom Swan, te empujó y cuando caíste, te golpeaste la cabeza. Como no reaccionabas, llamamos a la ambulancia y a tu mamá- respondió Emmett.

-Alice estaba muy preocupada, no paraba de llorar y ni bien me llamó, vine para acá- agregó mi madre un poco aliviada de que me haya despertado. Tomé las manos de mi hermana y mi mamá y les sonreí. Ellas me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo me puedo ir de acá?- quise saber

-No lo sabemos, el doctor estaba esperando que te despiertes para examinarte. Yo le avisé que eras un dormilón- bromeó mi amigo, a lo que todos reímos.

En ese instante, ingresó una enfermera diciendo que tenía visitas. Mi hermana, Emmett y Esme, mi madre, se fueron y a los minutos entraron algunos de mis otros amigos: Jasper, Rosalie y James. Estuvimos un largo rato charlando y riendo. James decía que la había sacado barata por ser un cabeza dura y cosas así. La verdad, es que tenía razón. Podía haber sido peor.

Cuando todos ellos se fueron, cerré los ojos y me relajé. Traté de no pensar en el agudo dolor que tenía en mi cabeza, pero se me hacía imposible. Me estaba quedando dormido, pero una voz me lo impidió.

**Bella POV**

Odié a mi hermano con toda mi alma. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Edward?

Cuando lo vi allí tirado en el piso, inconciente, no sabía como reaccionar. Todo el lugar lo estaba rodeando, muchas personas estaban muy preocupadas. Una chica de pelo corto y en punta que, según recordaba era su hermana, lloraba sin cesar mientras hablaba por teléfono. Se la notaba desesperada, al igual que a otros chicos que estaban allí.

Llegó la ambulancia y se llevó a Edward, quien aún seguía en el mismo estado que antes. Tomé las llaves del auto de tom y manejé hasta el hospital siguiendo a la ambulancia. Apenas llegué, ingresaron al lugar los amigos de Edward y una mujer quien supuse era su madre.

Me sentía realmente mal… ¡Todo era culpa de Tom! Creo que ese día lo odié como nunca.

Luego de un rato de entrar y salir enfermeras, un doctor informó que Edward estaba mejor pero que aún seguía dormido. Un chico musculoso, de pelo oscuro y muy, pero muy grandote, le preguntó si podían pasar a verlo, a lo que el doctor asintió.

Después de estar un rato esperando, salieron la mamá de Edward, su hermana y el chico grandote. Iba a entrar yo, pero me ganaron de antemano sus amigos. Esperé unos treinta minutos más y por fin salieron. Los chicos saludaron a los que estaban allí presentes y se retiraron. Un poco avergonzada, pregunté:

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- me sonrojé automáticamente, cosa natural en mi.

-Claro linda, pasa- contestó amablemente Esme, como había escuchado que se llamaba la señora._"Me trata así porque no sabe que soy la hermana del idiota que causó todo esto"_ pensé mientras abría la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Edward. Y ahí estaba el, recostado y con los ojos cerrados. Una venda blanca yacía en su cabeza, y a pesar de los golpes, seguía pareciéndose a un Dios griego.

-¿Edward?- susurré temerosa Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido y me sonrió.

-Bella, no pensé que ibas a venir- comentó invitándome a tomar asiento al lado suyo.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Estas así por el imbecil de Tom!- exclamé con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hey, no llores- me secó las lágrimas que ya habían caído instantáneamente- Después de todo, no es tu culpa tener a Tom como hermano- continuó- Creo que le voy a echar la culpa a tu mamá- rió por lo bajo y yo lo seguí.- Woow, es tan extraño volver a hablarte… ¡No es que no me guste! Al contrario, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no me dirigías la palabra…-comentó afligido.

-Un mes- recordé con los ojos puestos en él.

-Una eternidad- agregó. Lo miré asombrada. No me esperaba un comentario así de su parte. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que entró una enfermera.

-Disculpe, pero el horario de visita ya terminó- me dijo amablemente.

-Está bien, ya me voy- le contesté de la misma manera y ella se fue- bueno, debo irme- me acerqué a él para besarlo en la mejilla pero el movió su rostro y me besó- E-edward…-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Shh, no digas nada ¿Si?- susurró. Le hice caso y me fui.

**Edward POV**

Había vuelto a probar _sus _labios, pasado un mes y ¡como los extrañaba! Aunque había sido un beso corto, fue hermoso volver a sentirlos sobre los míos. Estaba feliz nuevamente.

El médico me informó que había tenido una conmoción cerebral con pérdida de conocimiento, por lo que debía estar veinticuatro horas en observación. Si seguía evolucionando favorablemente como hasta en ese momento, me podría ir al día siguiente. Por lo menos había televisión en la habitación, sino se me hubiera hecho eterno.

Escuché un poco de música, miré televisión, dormí, jugué con el celular… ¡Ya no sabía que mas hacer! Estaba acalambrado de estar tanto tiempo recostado. Lo sé, me quejo mucho.

Por fin pasó el tiempo y pude salir de la clínica. Me sentía mas aliviado y estaba contento de tomar aire fresco luego de más de un día de estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

El miércoles ya estaba bien, así que fui a dar clases comúnmente. En los recreos podía ver a Bella y me sentía muy alegre por ello. El día pasó, junto con el jueves y el viernes llegó antes de lo esperado.

**Bella POV**

Al fin viernes. Al fin clases con Edward. Estaba de mucho mejor humor que las semanas anteriores…¡Hasta había participado en la clase de historia!

Llegó la hora de música y me sentía muy emocionada. Edward ingresó al salón pero, para mi sorpresa, no llevaba nada en las manos. Ni cuadernos, ni guitarra…¡Nada!

-Hola chicos… Hoy vamos a ir a la sala de música- dijo muy sonriente. Comprendí que sus cosas ya estarían allí, pero ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?. Nos levantamos y fuimos todos detrás de él.

Cuando ingresamos al salón, Edward se sentó en un banco en frente del hermoso piano de cola que había en el colegio. Todos formamos una ronda y nos ubicamos en el suelo. Ahora entendía la sonrisa de mi profesor. Edward comenzó a tocar una hermosa canción clásica, que identifiqué como _"Claro de Luna". _Varias chicas y yo lo mirábamos embobadas. En realidad, yo lo veía con ojos de enamorada.

Las horas de clase fueron muy entretenidas. Tocamos el piano, la guitarra, el órgano, entre otros instrumentos. Fue muy divertido ver a mi amigo Ryan tocar el triángulo y a Priscilla los toc-toc. Toda la clase se reía de ellos… ¡Pobres!

Sonó el timbre y regresamos al salón a guardar nuestras cosas. Una vez afuera, estaba a punto de irme cuando se me aproximó Edward. Angela y Ryan ya sabían lo que significaba: se tenían que ir. Se alejaron muy poco disimuladamente y comenzamos a conversar.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- le dije con total sinceridad.

-Gracias, si… me siento mejor- comentó él- mmm Bella, me alegro de verte de nuevo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- Sonreí avergonzada. Nos quedamos mirándonos los ojos por lo que creo que fueron cinco o diez minutos. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo! Creía que en cualquier momento perdería el control y lo haría, pero mantuve la compostura. Pero ocurrió algo que casi hace que me desmaye.

Aún sin despegar su mirada de mí, Edward me susurró un _"Te Amo" _casi imperceptible, pero que pude adivinar leyéndole los labios. Me quedé estática. No lo podía creer. Sonreí a mas no poder y le respondí en voz baja con un: _"Yo también te amo". _

Me sentía en las nubes, pero de repente creí que estaba en una pesadilla, de la cual quería despertar lo antes posible: Unos aplausos se oyeron detrás de mí. Miré a Edward. Estaba desencajado. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mandíbula tensa.

Giré lentamente esperando encontrar al director u otro profesor…Pero no. Me encontré con otra persona.

Por un momento me alivié que no fuera ninguna de las anteriores, pero luego me di cuenta de que era mucho peor.

* * *

bueno hacia bastante qe no subia cap, asiqe antes qe ndaa.. Es lo qe haay (:

espero qe les haya gustaddoo!

ya sabeen, hagan click emn _Review_ cualqier cosaaa

**gracias a todas las qe leen y firmaan (L**

**Edcullen-myperdition (:**


	10. Novios

**Bella POV**

-Así que… ¡Mira con que me encuentro! Vengo acá y me encuentro con que mi hermana está teniendo un romance con mi peor enemigo… ¡Que bueno!- exclamó Tom sarcásticamente.- ¿Cómo te quedó la cabeza?- preguntó burlonamente dirigiéndose a Edward.

-No quiero pelear ahora ni acá, pero estate seguro que la próxima no te salvas- lo amenazó mi enamorado furioso. Y en ese momento, cayó la gota que derramó el vaso:

-Chau profe- dijo Jessica pasando por nuestro lado y yéndose.

-¿Profe? No me digas que sos…- se quedó callado y luego sonrió victorioso-¡Qué gran noticia! Yo justamente te iba a decir que no te acerques a ella- señalándome- pero no lo podes hacer… ¡No pueden estar juntos!- exclamó mi "querido" hermano.

-¡Callate!- le grité enojada. Podía tolerar muchas cosas de Tom, pero esa vez se estaba sobrepasando.

-¡A mi no me decis que me calle!- me ordenó. Iba a seguir hablando, pero Edward lo interrumpió:

-¡A ella no le grites!- se dirigió a mi hermano con los ojos rojos de la rabia.

-Yo le grito todo lo que quiero, es mi hermana- contestó y se quedó callado. Luego, pareció iluminársele el rostro- Tengo una idea: yo no digo nada de lo que escuché y vi, pero a ustedes no los quiero volver a ver juntos…Es eso, o hablo… elijan- sonrió maléficamente el que yo creía que era el mejor hermano del mundo.

-¿Y pensas que te van a creer?- preguntó Edward alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué y para qué perjudicaría a mi hermanita?- objetó Tom orgulloso de saber que había ganado la discusión. Rápidamente, me tomó del brazo y me llevó a rastras hacia el auto.

**Edward POV**

¿Por qué siempre se tenía que arruinar todo? Iba todo tan bien… pero tenía que llegar el idiota de Tom. Si antes lo odiaba, ahora lo aborrecía con cada célula de todo mi cuerpo.

Pero no me importaba. Yo iba a estar con Bella de la forma que sea, mientras ella lo quisiera. Me había cansado de todo: de no poder estar junto a ella, de escondernos de todos, de no poder dormir por las noche por desvelarme pensando en si ella encontraría a otra persona que la haga feliz. En fin, de todo.

Lo que en realidad me importaba era saber que ella me amaba. Mas, menos, o igual que yo a ella, pero el sentimiento era mutuo, y no había nada mas fuerte que eso.

Eran las últimas semanas de clases y las iba a aprovechar al máximo. No recuerdo cómo, pero averigüé el número de la casa de Bella y la llamé.

_-¿Aló?-_ contestó una voz de mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Se encontraría Isabella?- pregunté lo mas cordialmente posible.

-_Enseguida la llamo… ¿Quién la llama?_-

-Mmm, Paul, un amigo del colegio- mentí rápidamente.

-_¡¡Señorita Isabella!! Tiene teléfono, un tal Paul_- gritó la señora.

_-¿Paul?_- escuché decir a Bella con un tono de confusión.

-_Si, eso me ha dicho_-le contestó.

-_¿Hola?- _preguntó mi alumna algo extrañada.

-¿Hola, Bella?- saludé con una sonrisa.

-_Eeed… ¡Paaaul!_- exclamó Bella- No te había reconocido la voz- me siguió el juego.

-Me imagino- dije rodando los ojos- te llamaba para ver si querías salir hoy…porque es sábado, tengo todo el día libre y…bueno…yo…

-_Aja_- me interrumpió mi enamorada.

-Te extraño- confesé avergonzado.

-_Yo también, __Paul__- _remarcó la última palabra- me encantaría que nos juntemos- prosiguió con tono alegre.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Queres ir al cine?- sugerí esperando su respuesta.

-¡Claro, Paul!- respondió Bells.

-Bueno, decime la dirección de tu casa y paso dentro de media hora- Bella me dijo la ubicación, busqué un lápiz y un papel y la anoté- Estate lista, un beso- corté el teléfono y me puse a mirar televisión.

**Bella POV**

Rápidamente, corrí a mi habitación y abrí mi closet. Como siempre, nada llamativo ni a la moda. Empecé a revolverlo un poco hasta encontrar unos jeans oscuros y una remera verde. Me puse mis amadas _Convers_ y un abrigo negro. Acomodé un poco mi pelo, pero no me maquillé. No me gustaba, a veces mi amiga Priscilla me obligaba a hacerlo.

Me lavé los dientes y, al rato, escuché la bocina del auto de Edward. Saludé a Monique, la encargada de la limpieza, y salí.

Cuando entré al coche, me topé con la sonrisa mas radiante que jamás habia visto. Le sonreí de vuelta, nos besamos y él comenzó a conducir. Hablamos de trivialidades hasta que llegamos al cine. Bajamos y formulé la pregunta del millón:

-¿Qué vamos a ver?- quise saber

-Lo que quieras- contestó sin apartar la vista de la cartelera. Luego de varios minutos de indecisión, elegimos _"The Curious Case of Benjamín Button"._

Edward pagó la entrada y después de comprar pocholos y gaseosas, ingresamos a la sala. Encontramos un lugar bastante bueno, sexta fila, creo.

La película comenzó y Edward me abrazó, a lo que yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Pasó una hora y llegó el intervalo. Luego de éste, la película continuó. ¡¿Para qué?! Quería aguantar las incontrolables ganas de llorar, y no podía.

"_Se fuerte"_ me repetía a mi misma. _"No queres que te vea llorando". _Pero no resistí y lloré. Cuando finalizó la película, se prendieron las luces y Edward comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- cuestioné haciéndome la enojada.

-De tu rostro… ¡No podes haber llorado tanto!-dijo con una sonrisa y tomándome de la mano.

-Sos un insensible, es re triste la película- agregué haciendo un puchero. Me dio un beso tierno y volvimos al auto.

-Mmm ¿Bella?- preguntó arrugando el entrecejo- ¿Queres ir a cenar conmigo?

-Claro… ¿Por qué no?- respondí sonriéndole.

-Y… ¿No tendrías que avisarle a tus padres?- sugirió mi profe.

-¡No! Mis padres están en Port Angels… y a mi hermano no le pienso dar explicaciones de adonde voy y adonde no- contesté muy segura. Él asintió y continuó manejando hasta llegar a un restaurant.

Ingresamos directamente y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, que se situaba cerca de una ventana. Miré el menú un largo rato, hasta encontrar algo de mi agrado y no muy caro, ya que no tenía mucho dinero y no pretendía que Edward se gaste una fortuna en mí.

**Edward POV**

Cuando supe que era el momento exacto, le guiñé un ojo al mozo y crucé los dedos detrás de mi espalda.

**Bella POV**

Estábamos hablando tranquilamente y el mozo se aproximó a la mesa. Traía consigo una bandeja con… ¿dos galletas de la fortuna? ¿Acaso estaba en una película japonesa y no me había dado cuenta?.

-¿Crees en esto?- le pregunté incrédula a mi enamorado señalando la galleta. Él tomó una y me sonrió.

-A veces si, a veces no… pero con leerla no pierdo nada- contestó. Copié su movimiento y abrí una. Cuando saqué el papel que había dentro, me quedé helada.

"_¿Queres ser mi novia?"_ estaba escrito con esa perfecta e inconfundible letra suya. Le sonreí, me aproximé a él por encima de la mesa y lo besé dándole a entender mi respuesta.

* * *

**bueno subí cap, asiqe espero qe les haya gustado. A mi parecer es tierno (L**

**Gracias a todas las qe leen y firman..!**

**ya saben, hagan click en Review!**

**Edcullen-myperdition  
**


	11. Amenazas y preocupaciones

Cap 11

**Edward POV**

Ahora sí era el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¡Bella era mi novia!

La noche transcurrió tranquila. Cenamos, platicamos, fuimos a tomar un helado y luego la llevé a su casa. Antes de bajarse del auto, nos besamos y se fue.

Pasó la última semana y media de clases en un santiamén. Los alumnos me invitaron a su fiesta de colación. Nunca había visto a Bella tan hermosa, además de feliz.

La fiesta fue grandiosa. Bailé bastante con los demás profesores invitados, y también con los alumnos. En un momento dado, aproveché y fui a buscar a _mi novia. _¡Que lindo se sentía decirlo. La encontré después de bastante tiempo y la invité a bailar conmigo. Ella se quejaba de que tenía dos pies izquierdos, pero no me importaba. Quería compartir ese momento con ella.

-Me siento un rompecabezas- le susurré al oído.

-¿Por?- preguntó extrañada y divertida a la vez.

-Porque te veo y me desarmo-Ella se sonrojó instantáneamente.

-¡Sos un idiota!- me golpeó el hombro juguetonamente, mirando nuestros pies.

-No te miento, estas hermosa- le aseguré mirándola a los ojos. Me sonrió, a lo que le devolví la sonrisa.

Y, en ese momento, llegó a nosotras una mujer del mismo color que el de mi Bella, llegándole casi a los hombros, alta y esbelta. Se la notaba muy emocionada. Un señor más alto que la dama, la acompañaba del brazo con sus ojos brillando de alegría, aunque no demostraba ninguna sonrisa debajo de sus oscuros bigotes. Ambos abrazaron a Bella y, en ese instante, caí en la cuenta: eran mis suegros.

-¡¡¡¡HIJAAAAA!!!!...¡Estás preciosa!- le dijo la madre derramando lagrimas.

-Gracias mamá- dijo soltándose del fuerte abrazo que le había dado- mmm, él es Edward, mi…

-profesor- me apresuré a contestar.

-¿No es muy joven para ser profesor, Señor…?- preguntó mi querido suegro con desconfianza.

-Cullen-respondí seguro y proseguí- Lo que ocurre es que estudié música mientras iba al colegio, y obtuve el título tres años después de terminarlo.

-Ahhh- fue lo único que dijo el Señor Swan, mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano y bailaba- debo admitir patéticamente- con ella.

Decidí que no tenía nada que hacer allí, y fui nuevamente con los demás profesores presentes, que charlaban animadamente.

La fiesta se pasó muy rápido. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba subiendo a mi Volvo y guiñándole un ojo a Bella, quien se retiraba en el auto de adelante. Pero, lo que no noté, fue que Tom me vio y se acercó fugazmente a mí.

-Te dije que no te metas con mi hermana- me dijo furioso.

-Yo me meto todo lo que quiero, no te tengo miedo- respondí de la misma forma.

-Te lo advierto, aléjate de Bella…

-¿O sino qué? No se si sabes que ya puedo estar libremente con ella, no me tengo que ocultar de nadie- le respondí con autosuficiencia.

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota... No me importa que hayan terminado las clases, ni nada. No te acerques a mi hermana, si no la vas a pasar mal…

-¿Me estás amenazando?- le pregunté encarándolo.

-No, mas bien advirtiéndote… Así que ojito, no quiero que termines en el hospital de nuevo, o peor- me sonrió y se encaminó al auto, donde Bella nos miraba asustada.

Me di vuelta e ingresé a mi coche lleno de ira. Manejaba pensando en la amenaza de Tom y no prestaba atención a la calle. Casi me estrello unas tres veces y varios bocinazos me sacaban de mis pensamientos.

Llegué a mi casa sano y salvo y, ni bien apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, me dormí. Luego de no se cuánto tiempo, me desperté por los gritos de mi hermana- quien vivía conmigo-.

Corrí hasta la cocina pensando en lo peor, pero luego suspiré. Solo era una maldita araña. Nota: mi hermana es "insecto-fóbica". Me dirigí al comedor y me tendí en el sillón a ver televisión. Alice vino detrás de mío y se sentó a mis pies.

-¿Qué te sucede Edward? Te noto preocupado…-preguntó mi hermanita. ¡Como odiaba que me conozca tanto!

-¿No tiene sentido que te mienta, no?- dije tomando el control remoto y cambiando de canal. Ella negó con la cabeza y me miró para que continuara- Está bien. Mmm, estuve hablando con Tom Swan- Alice abrió los ojos de par en par, pero luego los entrecerró.

-¿Hablando? Con ese chico no se puede hablar- agregó, a lo que nunca estuve tan de acuerdo.

-Bueno, hablar lo que se dice hablar, no. Estuvimos discutiendo- me sinceré mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa? Si ya discutiste con él otras veces…- cuestionó extrañada.

-Si, ya lo sé, lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda llegar a hacer…Y no a mí, sino a Bella… Me amenazó Alice, me dijo que si seguía con su hermana, ya iba a ver- respondí.

-Bueno Edward, tranquilízate, no le hagas caso. Él no sería capaz de hacerle algo a Bella y, si te llega a hacer algo, le avisamos a Emmett y a Jasper y le rompen la cara-bromeó mi hermana con el fin de levantarme el ánimo. Le sonreí, agradecido, y luego me fui a dar un baño. Salí de ducharme y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

**Bella POV**

Luego de ver cómo discutían mi hermano y mi novio, el primero ingresó al auto y partimos rumbo a mi casa. Llegué, desvestí y me dormí profundamente.

Me desperté a las tres de la tarde con el poco maquillaje que tenía corrido, ya que no me lo había sacado. Me levanté, me duché, almorcé algo rápido y salí a caminar.

En el trayecto, comencé a extrañar a mi novio. Le mandé un mensaje a su celular y, como no contestó, me preocupé. Decidí ir a su casa, ya que sabía la dirección. Llegué, toqué timbre y me atendió su hermana. Me invitó a pasar y me dijo que su hermano se estaba duchando. Yo le quería dar una sorpresa, pero me la llevé yo: Edward salió del baño cubierto solamente por una toalla. Varias gotas caían de su hermoso cabello y cuerpo trabajado. Ni bien nos vimos, nos sonrojamos automáticamente. Él, por el estado en el que estaba y yo, porque me había quedado observándolo demasiado muy poco disimuladamente. Sonreí mientras pensaba que era la chica mas afortunada del mundo por estar con él.

-H-hola- me saludó aún ruborizado. Yo no podía dejar de ver su maravilloso cuerpo, así que tardé en reaccionar.

-¡Hola!- contesté volviendo en sí- Quería venir a verte- confesé.

-Me alegro que estés acá…Esperame que me cambio- agregó él dándome un corto beso. _"No, quedate así"_ pensaba mi mente pervertida, pero obviamente no se lo dije.

-Si si, te espero- fue lo que respondí en cambio.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, que en realidad se sintieron como segundos mientras conversaba con mi cuñada. Edward apareció en la cocina, y aunque ya no estaba casi desnudo, seguía igual de hermoso y sexy que antes.

Nos quedamos en su casa toda la tarde, riendo, viendo películas con Alice y su novio Jasper, platicando… en fin, fue una tarde muy entretenida. Pero era hora de volver a casa y, aunque no quería, debía hacerlo.

Mi novio se ofreció a llevarme, ya que no quería que vuelva sola de noche. Insistir en lo contrario era en vano, así que acepté su propuesta. Manejó hasta la entrada de mi casa y, una vez allí, espero a que yo entrara para irse.

-¿De donde venís?- preguntó mi padre haciéndome asustar, ya que no lo había visto.

-De… lo de un amigo-mentí algo nerviosa. No se me daba muy bien eso.

-¿Qué amigo?- cuestionó con voz firme.

-¿Desde cuando te tengo que dar explicaciones de con quien ando y con quien no? Si nunca te importó- contesté tratando de evadir el tema.

-¡Desde que yo lo digo!- exclamó y continuó- Así que, contestame Bella… ¿Quién era ese chico?

-¡ES MI NOVIO PAPÁ!- grité irritada. Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos, ni bien me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Tu novio? ¿Desde cuando tenés novio?- preguntó asombrado.

-Desde… hace unas semanas- respondí sinceramente mientras mi padre levantaba una ceja.

-¿Y cuantos años tiene?- interrogó firme. Rodeé los ojos.

-¿Hasta cuando vamos a seguir con esta farsa? Quiero decir, ahora de repente te interesas en lo que me pasa o deja de pasar…

-Yo siempre me intereso y preocupo por vos, Bella- contestó sentándose a mi lado.

-Bueno, no se nota… Lo único que haces es irte de viaje con mamá y dejarme a cargo de Tom o de la tía… Eso no es preocuparte por mi- subí las escaleras directo a mi habitación y me tendí en mi cama boca abajo.

Estaba quedándome dormida, pero el sonido del celular lo impidió. Era un mensaje:

"_Muy mal lo tuyo. Nunca un mensaje, ni una llamada"._

Me quedé extrañada ya que el número era desconocido. Le pregunté quien era, y sonreí a mas no poder con la contestación que me llegó: _"Jake"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Bueno lo dejo acaa..! espero qe les haya gustado el caap.. (: gracias a todas las qe leen i firmaan..! (L ya saben,, cualqier cosa hagan click en Review! Edcullen-myperdition 


	12. Jacob

**Capítulo 12-- "Jacob"**

**Bella POV**

_Jake. _Jacob Black. Mi mejor amigo, la persona que mejor me conocía, que pasaba todas las tardes conmigo y que, desde hacía ya un año y medio se había ido a vivir a Canadá por cuestiones familiares.

Me llamó y estuve hablando con él por lo que creo que fue una hora o más. Tenía que contarle muchísimas novedades: mi nuevo profesor Edward Cullen, mi "algo" Edward, el enemigo de mi hermano Edward, mi novio Edward, mi gran amor Edward… En fin, toda la historia con él.

Luego de que terminé de relatarle toda mi "novela", él me contó que había conocido a una chica y que estaban saliendo hacía un tiempo ya, pero que solamente la quería, porque seguía enamorado de la misma persona…_ YO._

Jake me lo había confesado y, es más, habíamos sido novios durante unos meses, pero la relación no funcionó. Sólo lo quería como amigo. Él lo entendió y se limitó a ser sólo eso, dejando de lado sus sentimientos para complacerme. La verdad era que me daba mucha lástima y ya le había dicho varias veces que quizás lo mejor sería no volver a vernos, pero el insistió en que no quería perder la hermosa y larga amistad que teníamos.

Y ahí estaba yo, muy imbécil, contándole toda mi historia amorosa con _otro. _Me sentí una idiota, pero yo estaba enamorada de otra persona… Al fin y al cabo, uno no elige de quién enamorarse y de quién no.

Y esa noche, soñé con Jacob. Fue un sueño muy extraño a decir verdad. Estaba en un bosque, completamente sola. Los grandes árboles eran lo único que me acompañaba. Pero, de repente, aparecieron Edward y Jake, y se ubicaron en frente mío, a una gran distancia entre si.

-_Bella, vení conmigo... por favor te lo pido_- me decía mi novio extendiéndome la mano.

-_No, no le hagas caso… Yo soy mejor para vos… lo sabes, Bells_- se oponía Jacob.

-_No tenés que pensarlo Bella, yo soy tu novio, yo te amo como a nadie_- replicó Edward desesperado.

-_No Bells, él miente, yo soy quien te ama verdaderamente… Aléjate de él y vení conmigo_- dijo Jake.

Y en ese momento me desperté. Le conté el sueño a ryan, él solo reía, pero no opinaba nada al respecto. Le conté, además, a Angela.

-¿Con Jake? ¿Jacob Black?- preguntó sorprendida, susurrando.

-El mismo- respondí seria- igual, fue solo un sueño, no significa nada- agregué por último, tratando de convencerme a mi misma.

-¿Qué sueño?- preguntó Edward saliendo del baño.

-Uno que tuve yo, con una chica- me salvó Ryan. Edward sonrió y se sentó a merendar con nosotros. Mi amigo y mi novio, un rato después, se pusieron a jugar a la play. Parecían dos nenes de cinco años, peleando por quién era Rocky Balboa y quién el contrincante.

Una hora después, sonó el timbre de mi casa. Fui a atender muy despreocupada y cuando abrí la puerta, me quedé helada.

-¿No me vas a saludar?- preguntó un chico del otro lado. Cuando salí del estado de shock, lo abracé fuertemente. Jake estaba muy cambiado. Estaba más lindo. Se había cortado su larga melena negra, estaba más alto y corpulento y lo único que mantenía igual era esa sonrisa blanca y hermosa.

Lo hice pasar y saludó primero a Angela. Luego de un largo abrazó, saludó a Ryan. Estos dos hicieron su "típico saludo" y se abrazaron.

-Y él es Edward- lo presenté ante Jake.

-El tan famoso Edward- reconoció Jacob al instante- Bella me habló mucho de vos, sos un tipo con suerte- continuó.

**Edward POV**

"_Sos un tipo con suerte" _¡JA! Gracias, ya lo sabía, no hacia falta que lo remarques. No se por qué, pero desde que Jacob Black pisó la casa, sentí que no había nada bueno con él. Veía como miraba a _mi_ Bella y me daba muchísima rabia. Hasta un ciego se podía dar cuenta de que ese tal _"Jacob"_ estaba enamoradísimo hasta los talones de mi novia.

En realidad, no se por qué me preocupaba tanto. Si yo mismo lo había dicho: Bella era MI novia, me amaba a MÍ… ¿O no?

Decidí restarle importancia y seguí jugando a la play con Ryan, pero había algo que me desconcentraba: No podía dejar de escuchar todo lo que Jacob tenía para decir o ver todo lo que él hacía… ¡Le tenía demasiada desconfianza!

Esa tarde fue un infierno, peor que un infierno, si es que eso es posible. Black miraba insinuantemente a Bella o aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para abrazarla… pero lo peor de todo vino después.

-Tengo ganas de ir al restaurant de Port Angels, hace bastante que no vamos- dijo Ryan creo que imaginando un buen plato de comida de ese lugar.

-Si, ahí siempre íbamos cuando salíamos… ¿Te acordás?- le preguntó Jacob a Bella con una sonrisa. Esperen un segundo… ¿¡¿Ellos salían?!?

-¿Ustedes dos eran novios?- cuestioné mirando a Bella serio.

-S-si, pero hace m-mucho… Ahora somos amigos- respondió ruborizada_. _

_"Solo amigos, dijo que solo amigos"_ pensaba tratando de convencerme de ello, pero no podía.

-Ah- fue lo único que dije, dando por terminada la conversación, por lo menos de mi parte. Todos los demás siguieron hablando, pero yo no opiné ni acoté nada más.

En un momento, Bella se acercó. Me acarició la mejilla y me susurró:

-Edward… ¿Estás bien?

-Si, perfecto… ¿Por?- mentí rápidamente.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Seguro…Bella, debo irme- agregué volviendo a mentirle.

-¡Pero me dijiste que tenías todo el día libre!- exclamó con pena.

-Si, lo se, pero bueno… tengo que irme- dije mientras tomaba mi abrigo y saludaba a todos. Bella me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Seguro tenés que irte?- preguntó haciendo un leve puchero.

-Si Bella, te lo he dicho tres veces ya- contesté irritado, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿Por qué me contestas así?- dijo un poco enojada.

-Te dije que estoy bien, estoy apurado, chau- me quise dirigir al coche, pero Bella me tomó del brazo impidiendo que me vaya. Con el otro brazo, cerró la puerta para que los demás no escuchen nuestra discusión.

-¿Te vas a ir así?- preguntó aun enojada por mi actitud.

-¡Si, me voy a ir así, quedate con tus amigos y "Jake"!- exclamé remarcando la última palabra.

-Ahhh… Con que de eso se trataba- dijo con una sonrisa- Ed, amor, Jacob es mi amigo, no pasa nada co—

-Pero pasó- la interrumpí- y por la forma en la que él te mira y te habla, parece que le siguen pasando cosas con vos- agregué sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

-Es verdad- reconoció mi novia- pero yo solo te amo a vos Edward… ¿Lo podes entender? Con Jacob no pasa nada, o quiero como amigo… Pero vos sos mi novio, la persona con la que elegí estar- confesó Bella tomándome el rostro con ambas manos para que la mire a los ojos- ¿Me crees?- preguntó finalmente.

Si, te creo- respondí y la besé. Pero fui interrumpido por mi celular. Era Alice, que necesitaba que la ayude con unas cosas, así que finalmente tuve que irme.

Pasaron dos meses. Dos meses llenos de celos, discusiones, momentos lindos, momentos feos, en fin, dos meses más en mi noviazgo con Bella. Ya llevábamos tres meses juntos, y la relación se limitaba a besos, abrazos y caricias… Aunque debo admitir que a veces se me hacía muy difícil mantener ese límite. Bella era una mujer hermosa y mucho más sexy de lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

Me dormí pensando en todo eso, pero desperté por el grito de mi hermana, que casi hace que salte de la cama.

-¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DORMILÓN!!!- exclamó saltando arriba de mi cama. Me tapé la cabeza con l almohada tratando de no escucharla, pero era imposible- Feliz, feliz en tu día, ojala que te pise un tranvía, que—

-Con tal de no escucharte cantar, prefiero que me pise un tranvía- la interrumpí sacando la cabeza de debajo del almohadón.

-¡Que malo que sos!- se quejó Alice haciéndose la ofendida y sentándose a un costado de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

Me levanté un poco y al abracé haciendo que se caiga encima mío y yo me golpee la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cama. Nos reímos a carcajadas y, luego de que nos callamos, Alice continuó- Tengo un regalo para vos.

-Allie, no te hubieras puest—esta vez fui yo el interrumpido.

-Si, me puse en gasto porque es el cumpleaños de mi hermanito hermoso- agregó con una sonrisa. Fue corriendo hasta su pieza y, al segundo, apareció nuevamente con un pequeño paquete azul con moño blanco.- Abrilo- dijo mientras me lo daba sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Lo abrí, pero dentro había otro papel de regalo. Así fui rompiendo uno por uno hasta llegar a lo que en verdad mi hermana me había comprado.

-Alice… ¿¡¿Qué es esto?!?- dije por demás de sorprendido.

* * *

Bueno hoy lo dejo ahii..

espero qe les haya gustadoo el cap..

ya saben, cualqier cosa un pequeñísimo click en _Review!_

un bsso a toodass! (:

**yy Feliicess Fiestaasss (:(:(:**

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	13. El Regalo

**Capítulo 13... "El regalo"**

**Edward POV**

-¿Acaso necesitas anteojos, hermanito?- preguntó Alice divertida.

-No… es que… Alice, no puedo aceptarlo- dije entregándole el pequeño paquete.

-Si podés y los vas a aceptar- dijo tajantemente, devolviéndomelo- ¿O no te gusta?

-¡Claro que me gusta!- exclamé sonriendo- Pero… ¿Iré solo?

-Ay hermanito, hermanito… ¿No te das cuenta que tu genial hermana menor siempre piensa en todo?

-¿Entonces…?- pregunté alzando una ceja.

-También iremos Bella, Jasper y yo- respondió alegre y sencillamente.

-¿Y qué le dirá Bella a sus padres?

-Que irá de campamento con Ángela y otras amigas más… No te preocupes, está todo listo. Sus padres le creyeron.

-Gracias Allie… ¡Eres la mejor!- dije abrazándola y haciendo que, con el impacto, nos caigamos los dos de la cama

-Lo sé- contestó riendo y levantándose nuevamente.

Ese día había comenzado genial. Me fui a bañar, desayuné y luego fui a trabajar. Oh cierto, lo olvidaba, había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en un autoservicio., en el cual, además, trabajaba Emmett.

Las horas de trabajo se pasaron bastante rápido. Entre mis compañeros y mi jefe, me regalaron un reloj _Rolex_ espectacular. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, me llamó Bella.

_-¡Hola mi amor, feliz cumple!_- exclamó alegremente mi novia.

-Hola preciosa, gracias- respondí con una sonrisa- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-_Limpiando un poco mi casa… ¿Estás ocupado?_- preguntó.

-No, hoy no hay mucho trabajo… Deben haberse ido todos a la playa con este día…

-_Si, seguramente… Cambiando de tema, hoy quiero invitarte a cenar_- comentó con la misma felicidad que antes.

-¿Vos a mi?- me reí por lo extraño que sonaba que una mujer invite a cenar a un hombre.

-_Si, y no acepto un no por respuesta_- respondió tajantemente.

-Está bien… ¿A dónde y a qué hora?

-_A las nueve en el restaurante "Breaking Dawn"_- No le pregunté donde quedaba, porque ya habíamos ido allí una vez.

-Bueno, quince minutos antes de las nueve paso a buscarte… Debo volver a trabajar, te amo…

-_Te amo_- respondió dulcemente. Colgué el teléfono y volví a mi labor.

Tres horas después, pude volver a mi casa. Llegué, y no había nadie. Quizás Alice había salido con Jasper.

Fui directamente a la ducha. Me bañé tranquilamente y luego pasé a vestirme. Me puse unos jeans oscuros, una camisa azul- mi favorita- y zapatillas negras. Esperé a que se haga la hora, me puse perfume y luego salí a buscar a Bella.

Estaba hermosa, como siempre. Se subió al auto, mientras yo no apartaba la vista de encima de ella. Me sonrió tímidamente, dejando ver un leve sonrojo, y me besó. Se separó de mí y me susurró un _"Feliz cumpleaños Edward"_.

Le sonreí y puse el auto en marcha nuevamente. Manejé hasta el restaurante que me había dicho. Cuando llegamos, salí rápidamente para abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Bella. Mis padres me habían educado para ser un caballero, y eso estaba siendo.

Miré hacia el establecimiento y noté que estaba todo oscuro.

-¿Estás segura que está abierto? Están todas las luces apagadas- comenté extrañado.

-¡Tiene que estar abierto! Ya hice reservaciones- exclamó Bells enojada.

-Bueno amor no te preocupes, vamos a otro restaurante y listo- dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡No! Yo me tomé mi tiempo para llamar y reservar, así que cenaremos acá si o si- respondió seriamente, acercándose a la puerta de entrada y golpeándola. A diferencia de lo que creí, un mozo se asomó.

-Disculpen, pero ya estamos cerrando las instalaciones- dijo tranquilamente. Su cara se me hacía familiar…

-¿Cómo que está cerrado? Yo reservé una cena para dos hoy- agregó mi novia elevando la voz.

-Señorita, no voy a permitir que me levante la voz- respondió serio el hombre.

-Y yo no voy a permitir que no me dejen cenar con mi novio cuando ya hice reserva, así que déjeme pasar que yo voy a comer aquí esté cerrado o no- dijo Bela cada vez mas enojad, arrastrándome dentro del lugar.

-Amor… por favor, no hagamos escándalo, vayamos a otro lugar- le pedí si hubiera podido de rodillas. Una vez dentro del restaurante, se prendieron las luces de repente y todos gritaron _¡¡SORPRESA!!. _

Me quedé atónito. Todo había sido planeado. Claro, yo sabía que a ese "mozo" lo conocía de otro lado. Era compañero de trabajo de mi padre… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

Todo había sido una actuación. Aún seguía en estado de shock cuando varias personas se acercaron a abrazarme. Estaban todos mis conocidos: mi hermana y Jasper, mis padres, los compañeros de trabajo de ellos, mis amigos, Emmett, Rosalie, Ángela, Ryan, mis compañeros de trabajo, mis compañeros del colegio… TODOS.

-¿Quién hizo todo esto?- pregunté asombrado.

-Tu novia- contestó Alice sonriendo. Miré a Bella, quien estaba ruborizada.

-Te amo- le dije y luego la besé. Todos empezaron a silbar y gritar.

El cumpleaños estuvo buenísimo. Nadie podía quitarme la felicidad que tenía encima. Sin duda, mis veintitrés años fueron los mejores de mi vida. Cuando la mayoría de los invitados se fueron, Bella me llevó a un lugar más apartado.

-Tengo que darte mi regalo todavía- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero ya organizaste todo esto! Para mí, esta fiesta fue mi regalo…

-Bueno, entonces son dos regalos: la fiesta y…esto- dijo entregándome una pequeña cajita con moño rojo. La abrí y saqué de allí una colgante plateado con una "B" en el. Sonreí- Es para que te acuerdes siempre de mí y para que sepas que siempre, mientras tengas esa cadena y yo ésta- me mostró una que colgaba de su cuello igual a la mía, pero con una "E"- estaremos juntos.

-No hacía falta el collar mi amor, aunque me encantó. Siempre me acuerdo de vos y no tengo ningún deseo de que nos separemos- Bella me sonrió- Gracias amor, por todo.

-De nada, Edward… te lo mereces.

-¿Y cómo se preparan los tórtolos para nuestro viaje?- preguntó Alice alegremente, entrando en la conversación.

-Muy bien, ya tengo todo listo- respondió Bella sonriendo.

-Genial... ¿Y vos Edward?- preguntó mi hermana.

-No… aún no. Recién hoy me enteré.

-¿Y todavía no preparaste nada?- Negué con la cabeza- Ay Dios, no pareces mi hermano- dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz teatralmente. Rodeé los ojos.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunté entusiasmado.

-Pasado mañana- respondieron mi hermana y mi novia sonriendo.

Volvimos a donde estaban los demás y seguimos charlando un rato más. Luego, partimos cada uno para su casa, a excepción de Emmett que vino a la mía.

Al otro día, nos despertamos a las nueve, nos vestimos y fuimos al trabajo. Por suerte, salí antes de allí y, cuando llegué a casa, lo primero que hice fue armar las maletas.

Cerca de una hora después, me puse a mirar televisión hasta que aparecieron Alice y Jasper y nos empezamos a jugar al ping-pong. Así pasé la tarde-noche, hasta que cené y me fui a acostar. Mañana sería un gran día.

Me desperté a las seis de la mañana. Me levanté, me cambié y bajé a desayunar con mi hermana y mi cuñado. En el comedor estaba acomodado nuestro equipaje.

-¿Todas esas maletas son de ustedes?- pregunté alzando una ceja y dejando mis valijas junto a las demás.

-Te equivocas… Yo llevo dos solamente, el resto son de tu hermana- respondió Jasper bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Alice, nos vamos dos semanas… ¡No toda la vida!- exclamé.

-Llevo lo justo y necesario- replicó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Lo justo y necesario en cinco maletas?- Ella asintió con una sonrisa, a lo que Jasper y yo rodamos los ojos.

Cuando se hicieron las siete, pasamos a buscar a Bella, quien no traía mas que dos pequeñas maletas y partimos rumbo a nuestro mejor y más preciado viaje.

* * *

perdon perdon perdon qe tardé tanto en subir.. Es qe bueno se vino el veranito y aproveché los dias lindos (:

perdoon vvuelvo a deciir!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap!

el qe viene va a estar muucho meejor (:

Gracias a todas las que leen y firman (L)

cualqier cosaa.. clickeen en Review!

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	14. Una Noche Inolvidable

**Capítulo 14..."Una Noche Inolvidable"**

**Edward POV**

Eran las siete y veinte y ya estábamos subiendo al enorme crucero. Y cuando digo que era enorme, no exagero.

El nombre era _"Estela del Caribe". _Era un gran barco con dos piscinas, tres jacuzzis, restaurante, bares, salón de espectáculos, discoteca, sala de Internet, biblioteca, gimnasio, spa, salón de belleza, guardería, solarium, sala de juegos, casino, tiendas, teatro, joyería y demás. **(Foto en mi perfil) **

Las habitaciones también eran enormes, con baños privados, camas somier, televisores pantalla plana y grandes ventanales. Pero, lo mejor de todo, era que iba a recorrer todo el caribe con el amor de mi vida, mi hermana y mi mejor amigo.

Sin duda, fueron las mejores semanas de mi vida. Allí, conocimos a otra pareja. Ellos eran recién casados y se estaban yendo de luna de miel. Victoria y James eran sus nombres.

Nos hicimos muy amigos, a tal punto de que pasamos casi todos los días con ellos y hasta a veces nos aconsejábamos mutuamente.

Como aquella vez… Nos encontrábamos solo los hombres disfrutando de la enorme piscina que ya se había convertido como en mi segunda casa. Alice, Victoria y mi novia de compras al enorme shopping del lujoso crucero. Cosas de mujeres. En fin, en realidad no recuerdo como salió el tema, ni en realidad, por qué pregunté aquello… Bueno, en realidad, si sé por qué lo pregunté…

-James… ¿Hace cuanto que están juntos con Vic?- consulté mirándolo, mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la piscina, junto con mi cuñado. Este último me miró curioso. Ya sabía a lo que iba.

-Hace seis años… ¿Por qué? ¿Queres casarte con Bella?- respondió confundido.

-¡No! En realidad si… pero en unos años… El tema es… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos cuando… ya sabes, pasó?- pregunté un poco ruborizado. Jasper se carcajeó junto con James.

-¡Con que de eso se trataba!- exclamó sonriendo- No lo sé… cuatro, cinco meses… no recuerdo muy bien- esbozó una sonrisa pícara- ¿Ya querés, no?- No respondí. Agaché mi cabeza sonrojado.

-Y… ¿Qué te parece? Tiene veintitrés años… ya se está aguantando desde hace bastante… Vos tenías diecisiete, es distinto- intervino Jasper volviendo a meterse en la pileta y palmeándome el hombro en forma de consuelo. Los tres reímos- ¿Ella querrá?

-Si lo ama, seguro. Y de eso no hay duda- respondió James instantáneamente. Luego se dirigió a mi- No lo se, deberías hablarlo con ella… Además, sabes que las mujeres siempre quieren que sea en una ocasión especial y todo eso… Así que debes esmerarte- opinó saliendo del borde de la pileta y buscando una toalla. Se acercó a nosotros nuevamente y susurró- Hablando de Roma…

Miré hacia la izquierda y aparecieron Bella, Alice y Victoria con muchas bolsas en sus manos.

-¿Compraron mucho?- preguntó James abrazando a su esposa. Salí de la piscina, tomé una toalla y me sequé para luego besar y abrazar a mi novia.

-¡Si, millones de cosas!- exclamó Alice entusiasmada y dando pequeños saltitos. Típico de mi hermana. Se acercó a mí y me susurró- Mmm… Le he comprado a Bella… varios conjuntos de ropa interior para estrenar en… ya sabes, una ocasión especial- Miré a mi hermana sorprendido, luego a Bells, quien estaba fulminando con la mirada a su amiga y, por último, a los chicos. Con ellos nos entendimos con solo mirarnos.

-Hablando de Roma…- dijimos los tres a la vez, provocando nuestras carcajadas y miradas confundidas por parte de las chicas.

-¿Nos podrían hacer partícipes de la charla, por favor?- preguntó Bella alzando una ceja.

-No es nada mi amor… cosa de hombres- respondí besándola nuevamente.

**Bella POV**

La verdad que no entendía que les causaba tanta gracia y, por las caras que tenían Vicky y Alice, estaban en la misma situación que yo.

Edward me besó para tranquilizarme y, como siempre, lo logró. Decidí restarle importancia al asunto y me quedé charlando con los demás.

A la tarde, Alice y Vic me obligaron a ir a un spa. Y, en verdad, no me resistí mucho, era muy relajante. Nos hicieron un baño de chocolate- Si, si de chocolate- nos arreglaron las uñas de manos y pies y demás tratamientos de belleza. Además de los infaltables masajes, claro.

Cuando nos estaban haciendo las uñas de los pies, me llegó un mensaje de texto de Edward:

"_Mi amor, tengo una sorpresa para darte. Cuando termines, te espero en la habitación. Te amo, Edward."_

Sonreí a más no poder y les mostré el mensaje a las chicas.

-Mmm… ¿Qué será?- preguntó Alice en tono pícaro.

-¡No lo sé, pero no me pongas nerviosa!- exclamé deseando que el tratamiento se termine rápido, así me sacaba la duda.

-Bueno… pero después nos contás todo, eh- ordenó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Mmm, no lo sé- dije rodando los ojos riéndome- Claro que les voy a contar.

-Chicas, esto ya esta listo… Pueden irse cuando quieran, son libres- dijo amablemente la manicura. Sonreímos, le pagamos y salimos del salón de belleza.

Abracé a mis dos amigas y me despedí de ellas, no sin que antes éstas me desearan suerte. Los nervios me atacaron de repente.

¿Qué sería esa sorpresa?

¿Tendría que ver con lo que había pasado hoy?

¿Qué pasará?

Esas preguntas y muchas más atravesaron mi mente mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo. Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, por lo que la mayoría de las personas estaban o en el restaurante o en su habitación. El maldito pasillo se me hacía interminable. Parecía que nunca llegaría a mi cuarto.

Llegué, por fin, a la puerta diecisiete y suspiré antes de pasar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Sentí como temblaban mis piernas y mis rodillas estaban a punto de flaquear. _"Malditos nervios, por favor, no quiero caerme, no quiero hacer papelones" _pensaba mientras entraba lentamente.

Noté que el cuarto estaba iluminado por una luz tenue y se escuchaba música lenta de fondo. Claro de Luna, identifiqué. Me di cuenta que se sentía un exquisito olor que provenía de la pequeña cocina que poseía la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, Edward me escuchó y se asomó. Tenía puesto un delantal azul y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban más que nunca.

-Amor… ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunté incrédula por toda la elaboración.

-Para vos… para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí- respondió mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca- Llegaste justo a tiempo, la cena está servida.- Se acercó a mí y me besó. Le correspondí el beso por unos cuantos minutos, pero luego él se separó- Vamos, no quiero que se enfríe- tomó mi mano y me dirigió a la mesa, corriéndome la silla como todo caballero para que me siente.

¡No podía creerlo! Estaba todo tan perfecto: la mesa puesta para dos, con velas blancas y un hermoso ramo de rosas del mismo color en el centro.

Le sonreí y me senté mientras el descorchaba una botella de champagne. Una ves que nos sirvió a ambos, se sentó esbozando una enorme sonrisa. Se la devolví, mientras me preguntaba qué era lo que había en aquella bandeja de plata.

-¿Querés saber?- preguntó divertido al ver como miraba la bandeja. Asentí- _Voilá__- _destapó la bandeja y me quedé boquiabierta.

-¡Lasagna!- grité feliz luego de unos segundos. Edward me miró tiernamente, mientras yo no podía parar de sonreír. Sirvió la cena, que, además del aroma, estaba exquisita.

-Sos el mejor novio del mundo… ¿alguna vez te lo dije?- comenté feliz mientras tomaba un sorbo de bebida.

-No, no me lo habías dicho nunca… Sos la mejor novia del mundo y lo mejor que me pasó en la vida- respondió sonriendo y tomándome la mano tiernamente.

-¿La hiciste vos?- pregunté hablando de la lasagna.

-Claro… ¿No me ves como chef?- cuestionó burlonamente.

-No es eso… lo que quiero saber es… ¿Hay algo en lo que seas malo?- interrogué mirándolo a los ojos.

-Muchas cosas- contestó sin apartar la vista de mis ojos.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- inquirí.

-Matemáticas- respondió seguro. Ambos reímos y luego seguimos comiendo en un cómodo silencio, en el que solo se oía la música de fondo. Cuando acabamos, Edward se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con un postre.

-Decime que este no lo hiciste vos, porque sino creeré que sos un extraterrestre o algo parecido- dije mientras probaba el primer bocado del fabuloso Mouse de chocolate.

-No no, me ayudaron Jasper y James con éste. Nunca lo había hecho- confesó sonriendo. Seguimos degustándonos con el postre, hasta que en un momento, escuché que pasaban la canción _"Look what you´ve done". _

-¿Me concedería esta pieza, señorita?- dijo Edward dándome una mano para que me levante. No era muy buena bailando y con ningún deporte, pero no me importaba. Sabía que mi novio me llevaría bien.

Lo abracé por el cuello mientras él hacía lo mismo por mi cintura. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, dejándome llevar por la música.

-Gracias por todo esto- le susurré al oído. Él se separó un poco de mi par mirarme a los ojos.

-De nada mi amor, te amo- murmuró. Me perdí en sus hermosos orbes verdes. Nos besamos calmamente, pero el beso se volvió mas intenso. Coloqué mis manos en su nuca, acariciando su pelo, impidiendo que el beso se termine. Edward me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo con sus manos en la parte mas baja de mi espalda.

Lentamente, recorrí todo su pecho con mis manos, examinando cada perfecto músculo de su cuerpo. Lo pensé y re contra pensé, hasta que me decidí. Con las manos temblando, comencé a desabrocharle cada botón de su camisa más rápido. _¡Dios, ese cuerpo. Bella eres muy afortunada! _Pensaba mientras apreciaba su torso ahora desnudo. Nos besamos nuevamente hasta que sentí que mi remera se levantaba. Alcé los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo y, a los pocos segundos, mi remera, al igual que el resto de nuestra ropa, ya formaba parte del decorado del pasillo que comunicaba el living con el dormitorio.

Lo demás, ya se lo imaginan. Los detalles, me los guardo yo.

* * *

**PERDON PERDON PERDON!!!**

Disculpenme la demora. Se que tarde como un mes en escribir...!

pero bueeno.. acá estooy..

espero que les haya gustado el capituloo! fue muy tierno a mi parecer

quiero agradecer a todas las que dejaron reviews para qe actualice prontoo..!

los leei todos :)

voy a actualizar mas seguidooo!

ya saaben... hagan click en Review!

besoo

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	15. ¿Sueño hecho realidad?

**Capítulo 15...¿Sueño hecho realidad?  
**

**Edward POV**

Sin dudas, fue la mejor noche de todas. Si bien había estado con otras mujeres, con Bella había sido completamente distinto. Con ella había hecho el amor, no había tenido sexo solamente. Había sido…mágico.

Pasaron dos meses del viaje en crucero. Las cosas con Bella iban cada vez mejor. Sus padres, de a poco, iban entendiendo que su hija ya era grande para decidir por si sola lo que quería hacer y que era feliz conmigo. Y su hermano, era un caso aparte. No le dirigía la palabra. Bells al principio intento convencerlo de lo contrario, pero se rindió después de mucho tiempo.

Era un día común y corriente. Había vuelto agotado del trabajo. Parecía que la gente ensuciaba a propósito sus autos.

Llegué a mi casa y Alice me abrazó fuertemente. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Okey, mi hermana era efusiva, pero esto era raro.

-Te llegó algo- dijo emocionada. Me entregó un sobre marrón que decía "Sr. Edward Cullen". Noté que estaba abierto, por lo que miré a Alice- Lo siento, lo abrí sin querer… ¡Léelo!- exclamó. Le hice caso y saqué el contenido del sobre. Una carta. Tras leerla atentamente, me quedé ensimismado y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro.

-¡¡No lo puedo creer!!- grité eufórico- Pellízcame Alice- le ordené. Ella hizo lo que le pedí- Auch, no tan fuerte… Entonces, no estoy soñando

-No hermanito, no estas soñando… ¡Te felicito!- exclamó abrazándome nuevamente. Jasper, quien recién había salido de la cocina, se unió a nuestro abrazo y me dio sus felicitaciones.

El resto de la tarde pasó en un santiamén. A la noche, vinieron mis padres a cenar y les conté la buena noticia. Ellos se alegraron mucho y se enorgullecieron por mí. Mi madre no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Cuando la cena terminó y mis padres se fueron, entré a bañarme. Luego de una larga ducha, me acosté en mi cómoda cama y decidí mandarme un mensaje a mi novia.

_"Mi amor, mañana quiero que nos veamos, tengo que contarte algo… Que duermas bien. Te amo, Edward"_

A los cinco minutos, me llegó su respuesta: _"Yo también tengo que contarte algo… Te amo mucho, Bella"_

Cerré el celular y me acomodé para dormir. Creo que luego de una hora pude hacerlo. Al otro día, de la ansiedad, me desperté a las ocho de la mañana. El único día que podía dormir hasta tarde porque no trabajaba y no lo aprovechaba.

Me dirigí al living y me tendí en el sillón a mirar televisión. Para ser más específicos, me quedé viendo "_Transformers". _Debo admitirlo, esos dibujos me encantaban de chico, era fanático. Pero Megan Fox era la verdadera razón por la que miraba la película.

Luego de un rato, decidí ir a preparar algo para desayunar. En ese momento, se acercó Jasper.

-Buenos días- dijo bostezando.

-Buenas… ¿Y mi hermana?- pregunté mientras hacía un café para mí y otro para él.

-Duerme- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- continuó sentándose en la mesa.

-No lo sé, no tenía mas sueño… Estoy viendo _Transformers_ ¿venís?- respondí mientras hacía un par de tostadas.

-Por supuesto, muero por ver a Megan- dijo Jasper en forma babosa. Riendo, nos dirigimos al sillón con la bandeja del desayuno.

Miramos la película, es decir, a Megan, y cuando terminó, hice zapping a ver si encontraba algo bueno. No había nada. Jasper fue a despertar a mi hermana y yo fui a cambiarme.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, noté que tenía un mensaje en el celular: _"Amor, buenos días… ¿A qué hora nos vemos?" _

Rápidamente, le respondí y terminé de vestirme. Habíamos acordado que iría a su casa a eso de las dos de la tarde.

Muy lentamente para mi gusto, llegó la hora. Tomé las llaves de mi amado Volvo y me fui hasta su encuentro. Toqué timbre una vez y Bella me recibió con una gran sonrisa. Nos besamos e ingresé a su casa. Hablamos de trivialidades hasta que llegó el momento de tocar el tema.

-Bueno, ¿Viste que te dije que tenía que contarte algo? Es fantástico- comenté sin poder evitar sonreír- Pero primero las damas…

-No no, contame vos- dijo ella ansiosa.

-Bueno, Bells…- empecé tomándole las manos- ¡Se me cumplió un sueño! Me aceptaron para ir a dar clases a Inglaterra a una de las mejores escuelas allá- dije alegremente. Noté como Bella se tensaba e intentaba sonreír, aunque fallaba en el intento- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿No te alegra la noticia? Podemos ir y empezar una nueva vida allá…

-Yo no puedo ir, Edward. Necesito el permiso de mis padres, y ellos no van a querer que vaya. Acordate que para irnos en el crucero tuvimos que mentirles…

-¡Pero podemos tratar de convencerlos!- dije desesperado- Y sino… yo me quedo ac—

-¡No! No voy a dejar que rechaces un sueño por mi culpa- me interrumpió Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces?- pregunté con temor y duda.

**Bella POV**

No, no, no, no. Esto no podía estar pasando. Se suponía que esto no era así. ¿Justo ahora? ¿Justo ahora que estábamos tan bien?

Junté valor, cerré los ojos y le respondí.

-Lo mejor va a ser que terminemos todo acá- me solté de sus manos.

-¡¿Qué?! No… yo no te quiero dejar… Yo te amo Bella- gritó derramando una lágrima traicionera que escapó de sus ojos. El corazón se me estrujó.

-Pero esto es lo mejor- dije dándole la espalda.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para vos? Porque para mí no lo es- respondió parándose y caminando de un lugar a otro- Decime una cosa… ¿Por qué estás tan decidida en querer terminar? ¿Hay otro?- agregó mirándome.

_Perdóname Edward, te amo… Pero no puedo cortarte las alas…_

**Edward POV**

-Si… hay otro- contestó cabizbaja.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Es una broma de mal gusto?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces me alegro de irme a Inglaterra bien lejos de vos… Que te vaya bien- respondí tomando mi campera y las llaves del Volvo, y yéndome de su casa.

Pasaron tres años de lo sucedido. No había vuelto a hablar con ella, pero lo peor de todo era que la seguía amando como siempre. Tal que traté de estar con otras mujeres, pero la relación fracasaba.

Seguía dando clases en Inglaterra y la verdad que me estaba yendo muy bien. Me habían ofrecido, también, dar conciertos de piano, pero lo había rechazado.

Mi hermana Alice había tenido un bebé, un hermoso nene con mi amigo Jasper. Por esa razón, tuve que volver para su bautismo. Era su padrino.

Una vez de nuevo en el país, fui a visitar a Alice, Jasper y mi sobrino, Sean. Tenía los mismos ojos que él, pero después era igual a mi hermana.

Además, visité a Emmett y Rosalie, quienes se habían casado hacía un año, y por supuesto a mis padres. En su casa era donde me estaba hospedando, tras la negativa de mi madre de estar en un hotel.

Unos días después, se celebró el bautismo de Sean. Duró cerca de una hora y luego, partimos rumbo al salón.

En un momento dado, salí a la calle a fumar. Estaba apoyado contra una pared, cuando la vi pasar. _Ella _y el mismísimo Jacob de la mano… pero… ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Quién era…?

* * *

Ya lo se.. Me odian, hace millones de años qe no escribo.. y cuando subo capitulo, subo uno corto y que ensima deja cn la intriga ¿no?

No me odieen porfa! Hago lo que puedo :)

Igual, gracias a las que siguen leyendo mi historia y me han mandado reviews para que actualice pronto :)

Graacias (:

bueeno ya saben cmo es,, cualqier cosa, Click en Review!

besos

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	16. ¿¡¿Su hija?

**Capítulo 16... ¿Su hija?**

**Bella POV**

Habían pasado tres largos años desde su partida a Inglaterra. No había un segundo en el que no pensara en él y, claro, más teniendo a su pequeña clon todos los días conmigo. Si, Edward y yo habíamos tenido una preciosa niña, salvo que él nunca se había enterado.

El día de nuestra pelea, yo le iba a contar lo del embarazo, me había enterado el día anterior. Pero cuando me dijo todo lo del viaje, no me animé. Yo no podía viajar estando embarazada y no pensaba contarle las alas. Por eso, inventé que lo había engañado, para que vaya a Inglaterra. Era la única manera de que Edward pudiera cumplir su sueño.

Estos tres últimos años fueron muy difíciles. Crié a Renesmee con la ayuda de mis amigos y mi madre, ya que mi padre y mi hermano no me hablaron más cuando se enteraron lo sucedido. Aunque, últimamente, nos peleábamos siempre y no me ayudaban en nada.

Jacob se había convertido en un tío para Nessie- así acostumbraba a llamarla. Siempre estaba a nuestra disposición, al igual que los demás chicos. En este tiempo, no había conocido a nadie más, sólo Edward estaba presente en mi mente y mi corazón.

Era un sábado por la tarde, en el que había decidido llevar a Renesmee a la plaza del barrio. En el camino de ida, me encontré con Jake. Él se ofreció a acompañarnos y las dos aceptamos gustosas.

Íbamos caminando de la mano- siempre lo hacíamos, aunque está de más aclarar que sólo éramos buenos amigos- cuando _lo_ vi_. "Debe ser otra de tus alucinaciones"_, pensé instantáneamente. Pero al cerrar y abrir los ojos, seguía ahí, y cuando sus orbes verdes se clavaron en las mías, supe que era real.

Rápidamente, se acercó a nosotros. Tuve que sostenerme de Jacob para que mis piernas no flaqueen y caiga de rodillas al suelo.

-Bb-ella- susurró sorprendido.

-E-dward- tartamudeé absorta- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar en Inglaterra?

-Si, pero es el bautismo de mi ahijado, entonces volví por unos días- respondió apagando el cigarrillo. ¿¡¿Desde cuando fumaba?!?

-¿Mami, quien es él?- interrumpió Nessie la conversación. Tragué pesadamente.

-Por lo que veo tuviste una hija- agregó Edward mirándola con ternura. Le sonrió y dirigió una mirada a Jacob- Los felicito, es hermosa.

¿¿Qué??

-Ella n—me trabé. No podía decirle que era su hija. No era el momento ni el lugar adecuado. En ese mismo instante, Alice salió del salón.

-Ed, no vas a lograr salvarte de las fott—se quedó muda. Me miró, dirigió una mirada a su hermano, a Jacob y luego a Nessie- Oh Dios, bueno… te esperaré adentro- dicho esto, ingresó nuevamente al lugar.

-Bueno, debo irme…Hasta luego- fue lo único que dijo el padre de mi hija. Me quedé callada. Nos miramos fijamente, y Edward giró sobre sus talones para entrar al salón.

-C-chau E-eddie- se despidió Renesmee. Me quedé de piedra. Edward dio media vuelta nuevamente y se arrodilló para quedar a la misma altura que la niña. Le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ness se sonrojó- igual que la madre- y le devolvió la sonrisa.

¿Cómo Edward no se había dado cuenta que era su hija? Si tenía el mismo color de pelo, la misma sonrisa y sus mismas facciones. Lo único que había heredado de mí era el color de ojos y el pelo rizado- producto de Charlie. ¡¡Era indudable que era su hija!!

**Edward POV **

¡No podía creerlo! En verdad Bella había tenido una hija con otro. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. La mujer por la que había sufrido todos esos años, había rehecho su vida con otro hombre. Y ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que _Jacob._

Pero creo que lo peor de todo era que ella seguía igual ó más hermosa que siempre.

Luego de darle un beso a la pequeña niña, me levanté, susurré un "nos vemos" in entendible y me adentré a la fiesta. Alice corrió hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Tiene que haber una explicación- dijo tratando de contenerme.

-La hay_ rehizo su vida con Jacob, se olvidó de mí y tuvo una hija preciosa- respondí aún ensimismado, y tratando de asimilar cada palabra que había salido de mi boca. Era increíble el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Parecía que me había clavado miles de puñales y que no podía respirar, me faltaba el aire y el dolor era insoportable.

A los pocos segundos, Jasper se acercó calmadamente, como de costumbre.

-¿Qué te pasa Ed? ¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó arrugando el entrecejo. Largué una gran bocanada de aire. Miré a mi hermana y ella asintió.

-Alice luego te explica… Ahora, necesito tomar un poco de aire, disfruten la fiesta chicos- dije retirándome del lugar.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, no pensar en nada, pero me era imposible. Mi cabeza estaba atravesando un torbellino de emociones… ¡¡ Es que no podía tener una hija con _él!_! ¡Yo debería estar en su lugar!

Bueno, en realidad, todo era mi culpa… Todo por mi estúpido orgullo. Si la hubiera perdonado… Si no me hubiera ido a Inglaterra para perseguir uno de mis tantos sueños, quizás si no la hubiera dejado, todo sería distinto. Y aquella hija no sería de Jacob Black, sino mía.

¿¿Por qué diablos la dejaste?? ¡¡Eres el hombre más imbécil en la faz de la Tierra!!

-¡CUIDAADOO!- un grito me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me encontraba en medio de la calle y un auto venía hacia mí. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Sentí como poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así. Abrí apenas mis ojos, y vi todo borroso. Parecía ser que estaba rodeado de personas, aunque no podía identificar sus rostros. Escuchaba a alguien repetir mi nombre sin cesar.

Todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente.

Desperté por una voz chillona que reconocí era de Alice. No se cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, pero no había parecido mucho. Abrí, a duras penas mis ojos y, efectivamente, a mi lado se encontraba mi hermanita, con su marido y su hijo.

-¡Edward! Hermanito… ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sentís?- preguntó Alice desesperada.

-Dolorido- me limité a responder, mientras contenía un quejido.

-¡Sos un idiota! ¿Cómo no vas a mirar antes de cruzar la calle? ¿Acaso te crees un niño pequeño?- me retó mi hermana

-Lo siento, estaba distraído- me excusé.

-¡Con un "Lo siento" no lo arreglas! ¡Mírate nada más! Apenas sufriste un esquince y golpes, pero podría haber sido mucho peor- exclamó enojada.

-Amor tranquilizate… pensá que Edward está bien y que no va a volver a suceder- intervino calmadamente Jasper.

-Tenes razón, por hoy la dejo pasar porque me alegro que estés "bien"- _"no se nota"- _Pero la próxima vez te mato yo con mis propias manos, como que me llamo Mary Alice Cullen, ¿entendiste?- me advirtió.

-Si mamá- me burlé rodando los ojos- hablando de ella… ¿No le habrás contado, no?

-Te salvaste porque están de viaje y no les quería arruinar el aniversario.

-menos mal- suspiré. Ya era demasiado con alice enojada y preocupada, no quería saber nada con que estuvieran las dos juntas- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo se enteraron lo que me pasó?- Mi hermana y Jasper se miraron dubitativos.

-mmm… Nos contó—

-Bella- adiviné. Ambos asintieron.

-Vino a verte hace una hora, pero estabas dormido todavía.

-¿QUÉ?- grité desesperado, tratando de sentarme, pero mi hermana y mi cuñado me lo impidieron.

-Tranquilizate ¿Querés? Lo único que falta es que te agarre un paro cardíaco- Hice caso omiso al comentario de mi hermana.

-Quiero verla… NECESITO verla- remarqué- Avísenle que me desperté, por favor.

-Edward, no creo que sea lo correcto… Te pondrás peor, acordate que estuviste convaleciente hasta hace un momento- aconsejó mi cuñado.

-No me importa… ¡Por favor chicos, necesito hablar con ella!- les supliqué. Alice suspiró.

-Está bien, pero después no quiero que andes llorando por los rincones…

-Te lo prometo- volvió a suspirar y salió de la habitación. A los pocos minutos, volvió a entrar.

-Ya hablé con ella, dijo que ahora viene para acá- me comunicó. Seguí charlando con ambos, hasta que el medico les pidió que se retiraran porque debía revisarme.

Luego de haberme examinado, el doctor dijo que había tenido mucha suerte, que debía quedarme en la clínica en observación y que al otro día, si todo seguía mejorando, podría irme.

Luego de que se fue, prendí la tele y busqué alguna película buena en el cable. Cuando por fin había encontrado algo para ver, me interrumpieron.

-Permiso- murmuró Bella ingresando a la habitación. Llevaba a su hija en brazos, lo que me provocó un nudo en el estómago.

-Hola, sentate… siéntense- me autocorregí y les indiqué dos sillas en las que se habían sentado mi hermana y mi amigo. Ella me hizo caso y dejó a la nena en el otro banco, advirtiéndole que permaneciera quieta- Gracias por haber venido… En serio, no tenías por qué y sin embargo lo hiciste. Gr—

-¿Estás bien, Eddie?- me interrumpió la pequeña niña. La miré con ternura y le sonreí.

-Si, pero podría estar mejor… ¡Hay que cruzar bien la calle!

-Te voy a hacer caso- respondió la nena con una gran sonrisa.

-mmm, Bella, necesito que hablemos- dijo dubitativo.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó mirando a la nena.

-Cuanto antes mejor- respondí- ¿Cómo se llama la nena?- le susurré.

-Renesmee- respondió arrugando el entrecejo.

-Renesmee- me dirigí a la niña y ella me miró- Afuera está mi sobrino. ¿Querés conocerlo?- La pequeña saltó del banquito con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Me hizo acordar mucho a Alice. Bella llevó a su hija hacia la sala de espera y a los pocos segundos volvió a entrar.

-Bueno, ahora si- se limitó a decir, mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo empiezo?- dije exhalando todo el aire que me quedaba en los pulmones- Bella, mi amor… Se que estás con otro y que rehiciste tu vida, pero… ¡Te necesito!... Se que cometimos errores… vos al engañarme y yo al irme sin pedir explicación, pero si en estos tres años no te busqué es porque estaba muy dolido… ¡Por favor, Bella! Sos el amor de mi vida. En este tiempo que estuvimos lejos, no hubo UN día que en que no pensara en vos… Millones de veces quise mandar todo al diablo, volver, perdonarte y decirte lo mucho que te amaba… Pero no pude, por mi estúpido orgullo… ¡Porque no podía creer que me hubieras engañado!- Bella iba a decir algo, pero la callé poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios, lo que me provocó descargas eléctricas- Bells, te amo como nunca amé a nadie en toda mi vida, daría todo por vos… Y no me importa que tengas una hija de otro, porque yo la siento como propia. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de formar una familia con vos, de permanecer a tu lado para siempre, por favor…- En toda mi confesión, nunca aparté mi mirada de la suya. Le había tomado sus manos y, al contrario de lo que yo creía, ella no las soltó. Bella estaba llorando y me aterraba su silencio.

-E-edwar-d y-y-o…

-¿No sentís lo mismo?- la interrumpí, conteniendo el nudo que en mi garganta se había formado.

-No es eso… Edward…- cerró los ojos y suspiró- hay algo que debería haberte dicho hasta bastante tiempo…

* * *

bueeno este fue el capítulo de hooy..

Espero que les haya gustado i qe me sigan dejando Reviews porqe..

Me ponen más qe feliz =)

**Graciaas a todas las qe leen!**

suuerte

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	17. Dejando de lado mi orgullo

**Capítulo 17... "Dejando de lado mi orgullo"**

**Edward POV**

-No debe ser algo bueno, sino no sería tan difícil de decir…

-Edward, Nessie no es hija de Jacob, yo no estoy con él, somos amigos solamente. Es como un tío para ella- No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar eso. Pero…

-¿Entonces, quién es el padre? ¿De quién es hija?- pregunté confundido. Vaciló unos minutos, que se hicieron eternos, y luego lo dijo:

-T-tuya- Sentí como el corazón se me paralizaba y como empalidecía más de lo normal. Debía parecer muerto. Bueno, en realidad, me sentía muerto en vida.

-¿Rr-renesmee, m-mi hija?- pregunté aún sin poder asimilarlo- ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Luego de tres años me vengo a enterar que tengo una hija? ¿Si no nos cruzábamos, cuando me lo pensabas decir?- Sentí como mi rostro esta vez enrojecía de furia.

-¡Es que te fuiste! Las cosas no estaban para nada bien y—

-¿No te parece que tenía derecho a estar con ella? ¡Me perdí los tres primeros años de vida de MI hija? ¿No pensaste que quizás yo quería estar allí cuando ella nació? ¿O cuando dijo su primera palabra? ¿O simplemente para verla crecer? ¿No podías llamarme, avisarme de alguna maldita manera?

-¿Y qué querías que te diga: "Hola Edward, sé que nos peleamos y te fuiste a Inglaterra, pero tenes que saber que tenemos una hija?"

-¡NO LO SÉ! Pero podría haberme enterado antes…- repuse recostándome nuevamente en la cama y mirando hacia el costado.

-Edward… El día que te lo iba a contar, fue cuando me dijiste lo de la beca, ¡Fue por eso que no podía viajar! ¡Porque estaba embarazada! Pero no podía decírtelo, no podía arruinarte el sueño de irte a Inglaterra…

-¡Formar una familia con vos! Ese era mi verdadero sueño, pero ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad… Ahora quiero ver a Renesmee… ¿Eso también me lo vas a negar?- Sin decir nada, Bella se fue. Cuando creí que no volvería, ingresó a la habitación de la mano de su hija, es decir, mi hija, _nuestra_ hija.

-¿Cómo estas, Eddie?- me preguntó Renesmee tomándome una mano, y jugando con mis dedos. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Bien pequeña, pero quería hablar un ratito con vos ¿puedo?- le hablé con dulzura. Ella asintió- Yo soy…- miré a Bella- un _gran amigo_ de tu mami- volví mi vista a mi hija- y como recién te conozco, me gustaría saber sobre tu vida… ¿Querés contarme?- la niña sonrió.

-Me gusta jugar con las _Barbies _y a la mamá… ¿Tenes hijos Eddie?- preguntó curiosa. Se me encogió el corazón. Bella me miró asustada.

-Si- respondí sonriendo torcidamente- y es muy, muy, muy hermosa.

-¡Aaay yo la quiero conocer!- exclamó al mejor "estilo Alice".

-Nessie… no es el momento, Edward no se encuentra del todo bien, otro día la conoces- interrumpió su madre.

-Mami… ¿Pueden venir Eddie y su hija, algún día a comer a casa?- le preguntó haciendo un puchero. Ella asintió, y mi hija me miró nuevamente- ¿Querés?

-Claro, me encantaría pequeña- respondí sonriéndole. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se abrazó a Bella. Se quedaron conmigo un rato más, y luego se fueron.

Alice y Jasper ingresaron a la habitación después de unos minutos.

-Contame YA qué pasó- exigió mi hermana.

-Alice- sonreí- ¡Es mi hija!- exclamé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron ella y su esposo asombrados- ¡Lo sabía! No podía ser hija de otro- agregó mi hermana.

-Te felicito hermano- dijo Jasper abrazándome.

-¡SOY TIAA!- gritó Alice mientras me daba un gran abrazo. Emití un leve quejido ya que, al pesar de ser pequeña, mi hermanita tenía mucha fuerza.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?- me interrogó mi cuñado preocupado.

-No lo se… además estamos peleados con Bella- Alice me miró reprobatoriamente- ¡Bueno, ella me ocultó a mi hija por tres años!... ¡Tengo derecho a reaccionar mal!

-Creo que ahora deberías ocuparte de solucionar las cosas, no empeorarlas…

-¡Es que me dio bronca!- exclamé rendido.

-¿Podrías dejar tu orgullo de lado y pensar en tu hija?

-Alice tiene razón Ed- opinó Jazz- ahora lo más importante es ella. No debe ser fácil crecer con padres separados…

-Tienen razón… Además, le debo una cena a mi hija- los dos me miraron interrogantes. Les conté de lo que había hablado con Renesmee y de su invitación. Alice saltó emocionada.

-¡Aaay! Tengo que comprarle algo a mi sobrina… ¡Jazz, tenemos que ir al centro comercial! Además, Sean tiene solo nueve camperas… ¡son muy pocas!- exclamó mi hermana poniendo cara de "estoy estresada" Ella y su adicción por las compras, no cambiaba mas. Jasper rodó los ojos y suspiró. Sabía que no podía llevarle la contra a su esposa.

-Mujeres- murmuramos ambos al unisono y reímos.

Ese día pasó sin más contratiempos. Me quedé toda la noche en observación, aunque ya me sentía mejor. A la mañana siguiente, me dieron el alta. Me dirigí a la casa de mis padres, que era donde me estaba quedando y lo primero que hice fue bañarme. Cuando me miré al espejo, noté varios golpes en mi rostro y cuerpo por culpa del accidente.

El agua caliente relajó todos los músculos de mi cuerpo que se encontraban agarrotados por haber estado todo el día acostado. Una vez que me cambié, fui a la cocina por algo para comer. Me preparé el desayuno, mientras hablaba con mi hermana, que me había llamado para saber como me encontraba.

Al mediodía, vinieron mi mejor amigo Emmett y su esposa Rose a visitarme y les conté todo lo sucedido. Al grandulón parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos, y Rosalie no se quedaba atrás. Ellos me contaron que estaban esperando un hijo o hija. Rose estaba de dos meses solamente, por lo que no sabían el sexo del bebé aún.

Se quedaron en mi casa toda la tarde y, una vez entrada la noche, se retiraron. Ellos tampoco habían cambiado en nada. Emm seguía siendo un niño con cuerpo de hombre y Rosalie seguía siendo tan hermosa como años atrás.

Me quedé mirando televisión un rato más. Luego cené y, como estaba cansado, me acosté temprano.

Me desperté a las ocho y media de la mañana. Lo primero que hice fue buscar una guía telefónica.

-Swan, Swan, Swan- repetía mientras leía cada nombre- ¡Tiene que haber una Isabella Swan en toda esta maldita guía!

-Ay hermanito…- escuché la voz de mi hermana detrás de mí. Me giré y sí, efectivamente, allí estaba Alice apoyada contra la pared, a unos centímetros de la puerta de entrada. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Q-qué? ¿C-cómo ent—

-Es la casa de mis padres también Eddie, es obvio que yo también tengo una copia de la llave- me interrumpió.

-No me digas _Eddie._

-¿Por qué?- preguntó haciendo un leve puchero.

-Porque así solo me puede decir mi hija- dije sonriendo y ruborizándome al mismo instante- Podrías haber avisado que estabas… ¡Casi me matas del susto!

-Aaay no seas exagerado Edward- dijo rodando los ojos- Hermanito, me sorprende que seas tan inteligente e ingenuo a la vez- Alcé una ceja- ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tu brillante hermana siempre está en todo y que obviamente yo SI me avivé de pedirle el número de teléfono a Bella?

-¡Es por eso que te quiero tanto!- dije abrazándola fuertemente.

-Hey, hey, hey- me separó- te lo doy con una condición- sonrió "diabólicamente". Esto no podía ser bueno, pero no quedaba otra.

-Lo que quieras…- dije apretando los ojos con fuerza, temiendo lo que podía llegar a decir.

-Yo elijo tu ropa cuando vayas a ver a tus dos amores- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Podes elegir mi ropa de acá hasta que me mura- intenté tomar el papel, pero no me dejó y lo escondió detrás de su espalda.

-¿En serio?- Asentí- ¿Sin mentiras?- Negué- ¡Bueno, está bien!- dijo dando saltitos- Ahora espera, no la llamarás a esta hora…

-Tenes razón… ¿Desayunamos?- ella asintió. Fuimos a la cocina y preparamos el desayuno. Jasper se había quedado cuidando a su hijo por órdenes de Alice.

Hablamos de trivialidades, miramos televisión y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya eran las diez y media. Miré a Alice y ella sonrió.

Corrimos hasta el teléfono y marqué el número que mi hermana me había conseguido. Puse el altavoz y esperé. Sonó tres veces y atendieron.

-¿Hola?- se escuchó una voz del otro lado

-¿Hola Bella?- respondí con los nervios a flor de piel. Alice sonreía para calmarme- S-soy Edward…- se quedó callada y, luego de unos segundos, habló nuevamente.

-Oh, hola… me sorprende tu llamado- en verdad se oía sorprendida- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien…¿Vos, Renesmee?

-Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar… ¿Necesitabas algo?

-Si bueno, y-yo quería saber si podía ver a Renesmee hoy, en realidad a las dos…

-¿Quién es mami?- se oyó la voz de nuestra pequeña al otro lado. Alice volvió a sonreír.

-Es Edward hija… ¿Querés hablar con él?

-Hola Eddie- me saludó al segundo mi hija.

-Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien ¿vos?

-Ahora que te escucho, excelente- ella rió. Tenía la misma risa angelical que su madre- Nessie, ¿Querés ir hoy a tomar un helado?

-¡Siii!- exclamó- Mami, Edward quiere llevarme a tomar un helado… ¿puedo?- escuché como le pedía permiso a Bella.

-Tu mami también puede venir- agregué

-Dijo que también poder ir- le repetía a la mamá.

-Pequeña, ¿Me pasas con tu mamá por favor?

-¡Si, chau Eddie!- se despidió la nena y luego volvió a atender Bells.- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-Muy seguro- respondí- Dame tu dirección, y a las cinco, las paso a buscar- Ella me obedeció y la dictó- Bueno, nos vemos a la tarde…

-Si, adiós Edward, nos vemos…

-Te amo- finalicé la llamada. Alice gritó emocionada.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IR DE COMPRAS YA!- exclamó parándose y buscando su cartera.

-Cualquier excusa te viene bien para ir de compras- dije mientras salíamos de la casa. Estuvimos el resto de la mañana en el shopping. Cargué con cinco bolsas, mientras Alice llevaba otras tres. Almorzamos en un patio de comidas y luego, cada uno volvió a donde le correspondía.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido. A las cuatro, me duché, me vestí con la ropa que Alice me había regalado y me puse perfume. No voy a decir que me peiné, porque estaría mintiendo.

Cuando se hicieron las cuatro menos cuarto, tomé un taxi- ya que mi querido Volvo estaba en Inglaterra aún- y me dirigí a la casa de Bella y Renesmee. Vivían en un departamento.

Toqué el portero y me atendió mi hija. Me abrió la puerta y subí hasta el cuarto piso. Una vez allí, busqué la puerta número cincuenta y cinco hasta que por fin la encontré.

Golpeé y esperé. Mis manos estaban empapadas de sudor…

Bueenoo .. por fiin no? jaja xD

Lameento informaarles que el próximo probablemente sea el capítulo finaal... :( Ya se termina la novela, pero bueno espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado.. y sobretodo que les guste el finaal! :)

Un beso y GRAN agradecimiento a todas las que siguen leyendola a pesaar de mi tardanza en subir caps! :)

ya saaben, cualquier cosa.. Click en _Review_ no le hace mal a nadie ;)

**Edcullen-myperdition **


	18. A tu lado

**Capítulo 18… "A tu lado" **

**Edward POV**

Se oyó un "Enseguida abro" y luego de unos segundos, Bella fue quien apareció detrás de la puerta. Estaba hermosa, sencilla, pero hermosa.

-Hola- sonreí torcidamente, sabía que le fascinaba- estás bellísima.

-Hola, gracias vos también- dijo cohibida- Pasa- ingresé al departamento y lo recorrí con la mirada. Tenía toques modernos que quedaban fabulosos. Sonreí, a Bella siempre le habían gustado las cosas así.

-¡EEDDIEEEE!- gritó Nessie mientras corría hacía mí. Me agaché para quedar a su altura y ella se colgó de mi cuello. La alcé y le di un beso.

-¿Cómo anda mi pequeña hermosa?

-BIEEN- sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos.

-Me alegro… ¿Bueno, ya nos vamos?- Renesmee asintió frenéticamente. Bella tomó su cartera y nos fuimos.

Nos subimos a un taxi y partimos rumbo al centro comercial. Una vez que llegamos, le pagué al taxista y bajamos del transporte. Nos dirigimos a _Mc Donalds _y Nessie quiso una "Cajita feliz" ya que traía los muñecos de _La era del Hielo. _Bella y yo optamos sólo por tomar un helado.

Nos ubicamos en una mesa a degustar nuestra comida. Me di cuenta que Nessie era muy tranquila, en eso se parecía a mí. Charlamos de trivialidades y, cuando se terminó la hamburguesa con papas fritas, nos dirigimos a un parque ya que la niña quería jugar.

La subí a los columpios y la empujé por un largo rato. Bella nos veía con ternura y yo lo único que hacía era sonreír. Cuando Nessie se fue a jugar al arenero, me acerqué a su madre y nos sentamos en un banco de por allí.

-Es hermosa- comenté sin quitar la vista de mi hija.

-Si…- susurró Bella- Edward, lo siento- la miré y, cuando iba a preguntar, ella continuó hablando- Perdoname, por haberte hecho perder los primeros años de vida de tu hija. Sé que estuve mal, pero tenés que entenderme también a mí… yo—

-Ya lo sé Bella, estuve pensándolo y sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Sé que querías lo mejor para mí. Por eso, no te tengo rencor, ni odio, ni nada. Aunque, no voy a negar, que me hubiera encantado estar en esos primeros tres años.

-Gracias- sonrió sinceramente.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer decidimos volver y, como todo caballero, acompañé a mis dos amores a su departamento.

-¿Cómo la pasaste?- le pregunté a mi hija una vez que llegamos a la puerta del lugar.

-¡Genial!- exclamó abrazándome.

-Bueno, cuando quieras, me llamas y volvemos a ir. ¿Está bien?- le sonreí a lo que ella asintió- Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya- Nessie hizo un puchero muy tierno.

-¿Queres… quedarte a cenar?- consultó Bella, ruborizada.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- acepté. Renesmee sonrió y me abrazó más fuerte.

Ingresamos al departamento y me senté en el sillón. Al instante, Nessie se sentó a mi lado y me tendió una _Barbie_, mientras ella tomaba su _Sid._

_-_¿Una Barbie para mí?- le pregunté divertido. Bella rió y mi hija asintió. Jugué un rato con la pequeña hasta que decidí ir a ayudar a mi ex alumna.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- le pregunté una vez que ingresé a la cocina. Ella se sobresaltó y luego se giró para mirarme.

-No, está bien, sos mi invitado- sonrió.

-Pero me siento inútil, no estoy haciendo nada…

-Pero ya pagaste todo hoy… Además, si estás haciendo algo- dijo ella poniéndose un delantal azul con letras blancas que decía "The Best Cooker". Sonreí.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?

-Ocuparte de tu hija, ser un padre- respondió sonriendo. Me ruboricé.

-Gracias y gracias…

-¿A qué se debe el segundo agradecimiento?- preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

-Por haberme dejado verlas, después de la pelea del otro día, creí que no querrías verme nunca más.

-No podía sacarte ese derecho, ya te lo saqué por tres años… Además, yo también quería verte- confesó sonrojándose ella esta vez.

-¿Entonces no me odias?

-Nunca te odiaría

-¿Y si…- me acerqué a ella hasta quedar a menos de dos centímetros de distancia- te robo un beso, me odiarías?- la tomé por la cintura atrayéndola más a mi, sonriendo sagazmente.

-Si no me lo robas, te lo robo yo- respondió tomándome del cuello. Junté, luego de tres largos años, sus labios con los míos. Nos besamos con urgencia, hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba esa delicia. Nos faltaba el aire, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

-¿Mami, y la comida?- preguntó Nessie entrando al lugar, provocando que nos separemos bruscamente- Tengo hambre- continuó diciendo

-S-si… ahora en unos minutos ya va a estar lista- contestó sonrojada. La miré con ternura.

-¿Queres que sigamos jugando?- me dirigí a la niña.

-¡Siii!- Exclamó y me tomó de la mano, arrastrándome hasta el living. Dirigí una última mirada a Bells. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Jugué un rato más con mi hija, aunque esta vez yo tuve que ser "Alex el León" de _Madagascar_ y ella la Barbie "que me cuidaba".

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bella apareció por la puerta con una bandeja que contenía la cena. Había preparado milanesas con puré. La madre de mi hija sirvió la comida y comenzó a cortarle la milanesa a Renesmee, pero ella la interrumpió.

-Espera mami, quiero que Eddie me corte la comidita- dijo mirándome. Sonreí.

-Claro, pequeña- tomé el plato de mi hermosa hija y acaté su petición. Cenamos tranquilamente y luego recogimos la mesa. Nessie nos obligó a su madre y a mí a ver una película con ella, creo que era _Pocahontas_, no recuerdo muy bien. Cuando transcurría menos de la mitad de la película, Renesmee habló.

-Eddie, ¿Por qué no trajiste a tu hija?- me quedé helado.

-Eee, ella… se q-quedó con la abuela- mentí patéticamente.

-No me gusta que me mientan Eddie, se que no es verdad- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un leve puchero- Soy chiquita, pero me doy cuenta- agregó por último. Miré a Bella totalmente desconcertado.

-Nessie… ¿Te acordás cuando te dije que tu papi estaba trabajando lejos?- la niña asintió, prestándole total atención a su madre.- Bueno, él… está aquí.

-¿Aquí?- gritó la nena, abriendo enormemente los ojos- ¡Quiero verlo, mami!

-Lo… estás viendo hija- la aludida arrugó el entrecejo a modo de confusión. Me recordó mucho a mí.

-Nessie, mi amor… yo soy tu papá- agregué mirándola. La niña se quedó seria.

-¿Vos sos mi papi?- preguntó. Bells y yo asentimos- ¿Y por qué te fuiste lejos?- interrogó derramando unas cuantas lágrimas- ¿No me querías?

-¡No mi amor! ¿Cómo vas a pensar eso? Tu mamá y vos son lo más importante que tengo en esta vida- hablé, tomándole una manito, mientras se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas a mi también- Yo te amo corazón… pero no sabía de tu existencia, sino nunca me hubiera ido… Se que ahora debes tener muchas dudas, lo se. Pero quiero creer que cuando seas grande me vas a entender. Ahora, lo único que me importa, es estar cerca de ti, para recuperar los años perdidos… ¿Me vas a dejar?

-No.

-¿No?- preguntamos Bella y yo al unisono. Sentí como el corazón se me partió en mil pedazos.

-No… te alejes nunca más- respondió abrazándome fuertemente y llorando al mismo tiempo que su madre y yo.

**Nessie POV**

…15 años después…

Y si… ¿Cómo no lo iba a dejar? Si después de todo, él era mi papá. No era perfecto, no. Pero era mi papá y eso era lo que más me importaba.

Él tenía razón. Cuando fui más grande me contaron de nuevo toda la historia, ya que en ese entonces era muy pequeña, y comprendí el por qué de su ausencia en los primeros años de mi vida. La verdad es que, en ningún momento, tuve ningún tipo de rencor. Ni con él por no haber estado, ni con mi madre por no haber dicho nada.

Todos somos humanos, y como tales, cometemos errores. Como ya dije, no somos perfectos… y menos mal, sino la vida sería fácil y aburrida.

Es obvio, la vida no es color de rosa, porque eso sería imposible. Pero en fin, valen la pena los sacrificios que hacemos para que de a poquito vaya mejorando y acercándose a la vida perfecta o que siempre soñamos.

Como mis padres, que tuvieron que pasar por mucho para estar juntos, pero así y todo lo lograron, aunque les haya costado cuatro largos años. Si bien al principio no fue fácil, ya que sólo tenía dos abuelos, un tío y una mamá, luego pasé a ganar un padre, otros dos abuelos, un primo, otro hermanito y dos tíos, con el tiempo; con el tiempo pude acostumbrarme a la loca familia que me tocó y que, sin dudas, no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

¿Y saben por qué? Porque gracias a ellos soy quien soy, porque ellos me enseñaron que aunque las cosas no salgan bien, no hay que dar el brazo a torcer. Y siempre, pero siempre, hay que mirar el vaso medio lleno. Pero lo más importante de todo, apreciar la vida, que es el regalo más gratificante y hermoso que alguien te puede dar.

…**Fin…**

**Bueno.. llegó el finaal de esta historia..!**

**Espero qe les haya gustado la novela y que la hayan disfrutado al leerla tanto como yo al escribirla (:**

**Uun beso grande a todas! y gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron a pesar de que a veces tardaba demasiado en subir un capitulo x)**

**Aaah y antes de qe me olvide, quiero dedicarselo a mis primas Andre y Yani que estuvieron ahi siempre y que las quiero muchisimo. Graciaas chicas, enserio   
**

**byee!**

**Edcullen-myperdition   
**


End file.
